FlashBack
by Nauki Yasha
Summary: Inu-Yasha learns the true meaning of "unconditional love".
1. Torn from my heart

"FlashBack"  
  
"Nauki?" Inu-Yasha touched her face, the smell of blood heavy in the air. She didn't   
  
move. His heart raced with total shock and fear. "N..Nauki..?" He nudged her cheek with his nose.  
  
She laid still.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened the top of her kimono to see the extension of her wound. His eyes widened, his breathing stopping on contact. Blood was everywhere. There was a horrifying gap going vertically down the middle of her body. It started from her collarbone and went all the way to her stomach. Nauki had been cut wide open by the talon on the claw of the massive demon that had attacked Inu-Yasha.  
  
He felt sick.  
  
He forced himself to snap out of it. Very quickly, Inu-Yasha laid on top of her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he tried to keep her from leaking any more blood.  
  
The blood loss was great.  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't want her to die. Through tears and gritted teeth, he held her.   
  
"Not my daughter," he whispered in grief. Nauki had saved him from a violent attack by jumping in front of him when he had fallen. When Inu-Yasha had seen her struck, his aggression had turned him into a full demon.   
  
After he had gone on a violent rampage to rid himself of the demon, Inu-Yasha had made his way over to Nauki, whom was laying face down on the ground. He was slowly turning back to normal as the chill ran down his back.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up. In front of him stood a female as pale as death with long black hair, flowing behind her in waves of smoke. Her face held no expression. Her eyes did not have pupils. The woman reaked with darkness and sorrow. "Who are you," he breathed, holding Nauki tighter in his arms. His daughter was no longer breathing and her heart had stopped moments before.   
  
Realizing this, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes tightly, digging his claws into her back. The grief increased. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was dying along with her.  
  
"I have come to claim her," the woman said in a monotone voice.  
  
*Claim her? She's a soul catcher for the underworld!* Inu-Yasha's emotions swarmed over him. He bent down grabbing Nauki's throat with his teeth. He growled harshly at the soul retriever. The woman floated closer to him having never encountered a being such as he before. "Why does this angel mean so much to you, demon?" She raised her hand, her index finger hovering parallel to his forehead.  
  
Inu-Yasha was sure she was going to attack him. He lowered his head. All he wanted now was his daughter. Inu-Yasha's heart was pouring out emotions in all directions.  
  
"I am not going to attack you, dog demon," the woman said. "I would like to know why she means so much to you tha tyou would risk your life by defying me." She touched her cold finger to his forehead. "Don't hold anything back," she warned.  
  
Inu-Yasha thought about all of the interactions with Nauki that he had had. Everything flashed before his eyes. He remembered how she had cried over him for a solid week as he lay hurt and barely alive on the floor of the hut. She had seen him get hurt. The pain in her eyes and voice had caused him to open more emotionally to her.  
  
From then on, Nauki could not be left alone. The incident had traumitized her to a great extent. When she woke from naps to find herself alone, she would scream for him, or Kagome. Often, she would tremble, her body tense, if she was approached by someone unfamiliar.  
  
Kagome had taken Nauki with her, back to her own era to comfort her. Out of curiosity, Kagome   
  
had Nauki's teeth checked to find out her age. She appeared to be six years-old from her height.  
  
However, her vocabulary and interactions with others proved that her mentality did not match her age.   
  
("She's only three years-old, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"But...,Kagome, her height."  
  
"I asked my mom the same thing. She said whoever Nauki's dad is, is that he's tall and that's where she got it from."  
  
He tilted his head watching Nauki sleep underneath his arm, her small hand holding onto his bandages. She was comfortably sucking on Kagome's old pacifer. He lifted his body up a little   
  
the pain around his chest and waist hurting him. Nauki jerked.  
  
She started to cry in her sleep, hot tears coming out of her eyes. Inu-Yasha put his arm back around her. Nauki calmed down instantly, whimpering as she fell back to sleep.  
  
"Why did she just do that?"  
  
"She's just a baby, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"A...baby?" He bent down watching her. Inu-Yasha was beginning to realize how small and   
  
fragile Nauki really was. She wasn't a demon like him, or so he thought at the time.  
  
"Well, she's more of a toddler, but she's still very young. Considering that she saw you get hurt, she's afraid for you to be out of her sight.")  
  
His mind flashed to the first few days after he had rescued her from the wilderness. Inu-Yasha remembered how she had smiled at him. ("What's your name, Little One?") Nauki had laid her ear over his heart to fall fast asleep again; a hint of where she had originally came from.  
  
Inu-Yasha let go of Nauki's throat, rubbing his nose against her cheek. *I'm suppose to protect you, and I failed.* He gritted his teeth again.  
  
("You're my family," Nauki said as she lay on the floor, not looking at him.  
  
Inu-Yasha approached her slowly. He shouldn't have left her with that family in a nearby village.  
  
A year ago, he had promised he would try to be her father, but in that year, Nauki had fallen ill with Yellow Fever. It had scared the life out of him.  
  
For three weeks, he watched her suffer as she fought the disease. Nauki would whimper in her sleep, not able to move much because of how weak she was. Inu-Yasha had to pass food to her   
  
through his mouth in order to get nourishment in her body.  
  
Inu-Yasha gently laid over her, wrapping his arms around her as he laid his head on her shoulder, looking off. "I didn't want to leave you, Nauki. I...was causing you to get hurt by letting you travel with us to hunt for the shards. I'm not a very good parent, Little One. I'm suppose to protect you."  
  
Nauki turned around looking up into his eyes with sorrow. The sparkle in her eyes was still there, but it was fading. "You're my papa." She put her arms around his neck, holding him   
  
tightly. "I wuv you, Inu-Yassa."  
  
Hearing her say that, made it hard for him to look at her. He had never told her he loved her, or how much she meant to him. All Inu-Yasha could do was bury his face in her shoulder, ashamed of how he had treated her.)  
  
Every bit of guilt he had had over the years lifted from him. Raising Nauki had been a journey. His heart ached. He was not ready to give her up, even though, she lay dead in his arms.   
  
"Not my daughter," he whispered again, his voice cracking as the sorrow increased. Inu-Yasha   
  
could not look at the woman in front of him. He was completely lost in his thoughts.  
  
("Here, papa," Nauki tugged on his kimono. Inu-Yasha looked down. She was holding a flower in her hand. "What's this?"  
  
"It'd a perdy," Nauki said, handing it to him. She skipped off to find more flowers.  
  
Kagome walked up behind him. "Aw, that's cute. She's picking flowers for you." She smiled.  
  
"I'm not a girl." He crossed his arms.   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "She's giving you flowers because she wants to make you happy."  
  
"The only thing that would make me happy is to become a great demon."  
  
Nauki pulled on his kimono again, handing himm a bushel of flowers. She had heard what he had said. And, Nauki had a temper. The girl crossed her arms, scowling at him. She started to growl at him, narrowing her eyes. Nauki then started to show her teeth like a fiersom animal.  
  
"Oh, boy, are you going to get it," Kagome said, watching the girl.  
  
Inu-Yasha swallowed.  
  
"You a great papa!" Nauki pushed him hard.  
  
He staggered back.  
  
Nauki stomped her foot, then walked off to go be by herself.)  
  
It had taken him a while to learn that he didn't have to become a great demon to impress   
  
anyone, or to make himself known. Inu-Yasha didn't care for anyone's approval of him; he never  
  
had. When he had become a father with Aya and Oda, he started to care. He cared what Kagome   
  
thought. And he cared about Nauki.  
  
He hated to admit it, but Nauki was his world. She had changed him and made him realize that there was no regret in loving someone, no matter what the cost was. Now her love for him had   
  
cost her, her life.  
  
"I have made my decision."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up his eyes bloodshot from crying. "What decision?" He breathed the words out carefully. The woman did not answer. She started to float backwards, her form disappearing.   
  
"Farewell, dog demon," she said, not giving him the slightest clue to what she had been referring to.  
  
His heart started to race again. Inu-Yasha wanted to bring Nauki back. He looked down at her slowly, her face cold and motionless. Inu-Yasha turned her face towards him. He shut his eyes. "NAUKI," he screamed to the top of his lungs, her name echoing off of the trees around him. He half expected her to hear him, but he knew in his heart, that she was no longer able.  
  
Inu-Yasha picked her up, holding her. He rubbed his cheek on her shoulder, her head laying on his in return. He couldn't bury her. He knew he had to, and it was going to tear him apart.  
  
For hours, Inu-Yasha held her, the darkness swallowing them. He didn't know how he was going to tell Aya and Oda that their sister was dead. All because of him.  
  
He looked at her sadly. Not accepting her death, Inu-Yasha started to clean her face like he used to when she was little. It was more of a funeral ceremony than coaxing her into sleep.  
  
After he finished, he rubbed his nose against her cheek, then kissed her gently. Not able to move just yet, he laid his head back on her shoulder. Inu-Yasha wanted to hold her before she  
  
was gone forever from his arms.  
  
Something was scratching faintly at his side. Inu-Yasha lifted his head, slowly looking down. Nauki's finger was lightly, faintly moving.  
  
He looked at her quicly. "N-Nauki?" Inu-Yasha said her name as if it were forbidden. The soul retriever had weighed out the options of bringing Nauki back to life. *That's what she had meant about making her decision!* His heart was beating violently in his chest. Panic started to claim him. Nauki had been brought back to life, but she could still die. Her wound was not anything to be taken lightly.  
  
"Little One, can you hear me?" Nauki's finger lightly moved against his side. Inu-Yasha slowly laid her down mkaing sure he didn't press himself against her wound. He slowly licked her cheek, trying to coax her into staying calm.  
  
"If this hurts, I'm sorry, Nauki." Inu-Yasha started to remove the night kimono that was   
  
underneath her usual wear. Blood had dried the clothing to her skin. As careful as he could be,   
  
he started to pry it off of her. She was in a great deal of pain. Nauki was too weak to cry. She  
  
softly whimpered.  
  
Inu-Yasha removed the clothing from her. He couldn't bear to cause her pain, no matter how small the amount. The clotted blood worried him. The wound itself was still fatal. The dried blood made it noticeable how deep the cut was. He touched Nauki's face gently. She was still conscious, but barely.  
  
Inu-Yasha had to clean her up to limit the chance of the would getting infected. Taking off the top of his kimono, he tried to remember how far a water source was. It was too far to reach. *Dammit! If I try to carry her that great of a distance, she could die again. Nauki's in  
  
critical condition. I'm going to have to make do with the clothing on me.*  
  
Inu-Yasha took off his night kimono then presceded to shred it into rags. Once he had done so, he cleaned Nauki's wound. She was still bleeding. He quickly started to wrap the shredded cloth around her, trying his best to stop the bleeding. Nauki tried to cry at the pressure, but couldn't muster a sound.  
  
Inu-Yasha picked her up again, holding her in his arms. Her heart was racing as it tried to replace the blood she had lost. He needed to calm her down. "Nia, you've got to calm down. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He had used the pet name Aya and Oda had given her when they were little.  
  
Inu-Yasha started to rock her in his arms. "I can't lose you, Nauki." He licked her cheek, the grief still apparant in his voice. "I can't lose the spirit of my heart, or my heart won't exist," he whispered.  
  
Nauki could hear his words. The thing that scared her, was that she could barely feel him, or hear his heart beating. She was atoned to his heart. They were bonded in a way as every Soul Angel is with the person(s) they came from. *I know he loves me. He's always showed it whether he realizes it or not. Papa doesn't have to say it to mean it.* She grimaced some, the pain hurting her.  
  
Inu-Yasha kept rocking her. The only thing he prayed for was that he could get Nauki stable. Once she was stable, he could carry her back to tend to her wound. "You didn't have to step in front of me." He held her harder, his claws digging into her back once more.  
  
Nauki didn't have much strength left. She was going to pass out very soon.   
  
"I...h..ad...to..Y..ou..'re...my...pa..pa.." She breathed hard as she muttered the words out, barely audible.  
  
"I can't afford for you to get hurt, Little One. It pains me inside and out to watch you   
  
suffer because of something I have done."  
  
"I-I..l..ove...you...un..con...dition..ally...I..nu...Y..a..sha...I'm..going...to..pro..tect you..." Nauki slowly licked his neck. She could feel his heart opening to its full extent as he   
  
listened to what she said from her heart. "I..kn..ow...you...l..ove..me...not..by..wh..at...you..  
  
say..b..ut...by...what...you..do..."  
  
Inu-Yasha rubbed his cheek against hers again, tears flowing down his face onto hers.  
  
Nauki's body went limp, her breathing going shallow as she passed out. He held her even  
  
tighter, his ears alert. He dared even Sesshomaru to bother him considering the mood he was in. 


	2. Struggle

"Struggle"  
  
All through the night, Inu-Yasha, kept his eyes and ears alert. He was full of sorrow and aggression-a deadly combination in a demon. His only concern was Nauki's recovery.  
  
As dawn came, his defense lowered. Nauki was still unconscious, her head laying on his shoulder. He nudged her cheek lightly. She didn't move. "Nauki," he called her softly.  
  
His daughter lay still, her breathing shallow, more shallow than it had been last night. Inu-Yasha was not too sure about moving her. He knew he had to get her back home. She needed Kaede and Kagome's care. Nauki was still in critical condition.  
  
Inu-Yasha put his kimono back on. Nauki's blood stained kimono was wrapped around his eaist. He lifted her gently, her head falling backwards.  
  
He pushed her head back towards him, carrying her as gently as possible. Inu-Yasha was hoping he wasn't hurting her. Nauki made no sound during the long walk home.   
  
The closer he got to his hut, the more his heart raced when he thought about what their reactions would be. He still thought of it as his fault. Inu-Yasha only saw Kagome. She was doing laundry on the other side of the hut. Aya and Oda were not in the area. Their scents were not to be found.  
  
Inu-Yasha approached their home very slowly. He fought back the emotions, but they erupted once Kagome glanced up. He looked at her sadly. "K-Kagome, I..need your help."  
  
Kagome rushed to him. She gasped when she saw the blood stained kimono around his waist. "Inu-Yasha, what happened to Nauki?"  
  
He went inside to one of the back rooms, not wanting to answer. Kagome watched as he laid Nauki down. The bandages were soaked with blood. "She..blocked an attack meant for me," he said with sorrow.  
  
Kagome sat down next to him. She was afraid to ask if Nauki was alive or dead. Gently, she put her arms around Inu-Yasha, holding him tightly as she cried. Nauki was her daughter as much as his.  
  
"Sh-She's not dead. Not yet. She..Nauki..saved my life, Kagome." He paused thinking of the fight. "My daughter died last night in my arms..Her blood was everywhere..A soul catcher came to claim her, but she spared her."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, wipping the tears from his eyes. She didn't fully understand. "That's why you didn't come home."  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
Kagome turned around. She crawled to Nauki checking the bandages. "We have to get this off of her. I need some water. Get me one of the sheets off of the line. It's going to have to be shredded."  
  
Inu-Yasha did as he was instructed. Time was critical, and it wasn't in Nauki's favor. He came back in to find that half of the bandages were already off of her. Kagome used the water to get the other half off that were sticking to Nauki's body.  
  
Inu-Yasha fearfully watched Kagome start to clean the wound. When the cold water came in contact with her body, Nauki's breathing increased. He could tell something was wrong. Inu-Yasha crawled over to his daughter quickly. Nauki's back was arched. Her legs and arms were lightly shaking.  
  
Kagome instantly noticed. She stopped what she was doing, throwing the rag down. "Nauki?!" She lifted the girl up, holding her tightly.  
  
Inu-Yasha felt his body trembling. Nauki was going into shock. Her body's system wasn't able to handle the large amount of blood loss. Inu-Yasha held down her legs, and Kagome her upper body. He could hear Nauki gasping for air.  
  
Slowly, her body relaxed.  
  
Kagome was tense as Nauki's body went limp. The girl's head fell backwards. She had stopped breathing.  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could figure out what was happening, Kagome laid Nauki back down. She opened her mouth, holding onto the girl's nose as she breathed air into her lungs.  
  
Kagome did not dare press onto Nauki's chest. She could easily cause the wound to re-open where it had closed in certain areas. Thus, killing her.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched in horror as Kagome fought to get Nauki to breathe. If she couldn't do it soon, Nauki would be completely brain dead. The struggle was on for Nauki's life.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Aya and Oda were walking home carrying a bundle of fish and fruit. Oda had caught the fish all day while Aya picked the fruit in a nearby valley. They were planning on showing their mother what Sango had taught them how to make.  
  
That's when they heard their mother scream "Nauki?!". The twins were two miles away, and considering their ears were very sensitive, they could hear just about anything.  
  
Aya stopped. Her ears twitched as she sniffed the air for clues. Something wasn't right. "Oda, something's wrong."  
  
Oda stopped, lowering the fish onto the ground. He tilted his head, his gold slit eyes narrowing. "I don't smell anything," he said firmly.  
  
"It's not a scent. I heard mama scream about Nia." Aya closed her eyes, her mind reaching out. She wasn't suppose to use her telepathic abilities unless she had to.  
  
In her mind, she saw the trees ahead going past her. Her mind found the hut sitting on the hill. Extensions had been made when her parents had gotten married. The sheets were on the line blowing softly in the wind.   
  
The air was tense.  
  
Aya went on further, past the door, around a corner, into one of the back rooms. She saw her mom over Nauki, caring for her. Her father was in total shock, watching.  
  
Nauki was covered in blood.  
  
Aya saw the gash going from her sister's collarbone to her stomach. Kagome was trying to get Nauki to breathe. *I've got to help!*  
  
Aya pushed until her mind seemed to connect with Nauki's. Her sister was completely unconscious, unaware of what was going on around her. Aya started to search fo the cause that was preventing Nauki from breathing.  
  
Within seconds, she was searching her sister's body. Aya soon found it. Nauki's lungs were collapsed. One appeared to have collapsed a long time before.  
  
She started to push both of the lungs up with her mind, so air could fill them. Once they were filled with air, the lungs would restart. (And her mother didn't believe she listened when she explained future remedies to her.)  
  
Nauki started to gasp, her lungs being rushed with air. Her chest burned from the wound. Now she was only semi-conscious. She couldn't move, or feel anyone, but she could faintly hear her Kagome breathing hard.  
  
Nauki felt like someone was in the back of her mind. She tried to push her mind in the direction of the prescence, but as soon as she did, it left. Nauki had a good idea who had helped her.  
  
Aya opened her eyes, holding her chest. She was breathing hard from exertion. Oda raised an eyebrow at her. Aya didn't say one word. She knew he was going to remind her abou tth erules concerning her telepathic abilities.  
  
"What happened," he demanded.  
  
"Nia's in trouble. She stopped breathing. I HAD to help, Oda, or she was going to die!"  
  
Oda crossed his arms like his father. He had Kagome's hair color, but his physical appearance and attitude was entirely Inu-Yasha. Oda held no sympathy, or regret in anything he did.  
  
"Is she hurt bad," he asked, looking off. Oda constantly fought with Nauki and figured his older sister hated him. He wasn't sure if he liked her, or not. Aya tended to get on his nerves because she was such a whiner and a ditz. Nauki, on the other hand, tended to foil his plans.  
  
Aya watched his emotionless face. She started to walk slowly to the hut, afraid of her sister dying. "What do you care," she huffed.  
  
Oda narrowed his eyes. He walked up behind her, pulling her hair. "I didn't ask for your attitude."  
  
Aya pushed him. "Why do you care, Oda? It's apparant that you don't! You hate her and you know it!"  
  
"What is the matter with you?" He bent down picking the fish back up, slinging the catch over his shoulder. "I can ask!"  
  
"You can, but it doesn't mean you should!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"She's breathing...She's breathing!" Kagome touched Nauki's face as she watched the fifteen year-old girl get her lungs under control. She wasn't really sure what had happened, but she was greatful.  
  
Kagome held Nauki until she stopped gasping. The girl wasn't able to open her eyes. She watched Nauki fight to move her limbs, but wasn't able.  
  
Inu-Yasha was being torn apart inside as he watched her suffer in agony. Nauki's wound hurt so much that she couldn't take anything touching it. Pressure would kill her; water stung it.  
  
"I am so..selfish," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes downcast.  
  
Kagome rocked Nauki softly until she passed back out. She was staring at the floor. "It's not selfish to love someone to the extent that you would never want to give that person up. But it is selfish to love someone and hold it back, or to never show that affection due to fear."  
  
"I don't want her to suffer, Kagome. It's not fair for her to be brought back when all she has is pain!"  
  
Kagome looked at him sharply. "No, she didn't come back to pain, Inu-Yasha. She came bck to someone whom she knows loves her, is just too afraid to show it."  
  
He wouldn't look at her.  
  
"You love Aya and Oda, Inu-Yasha, and you show it. Why are you so afraid of Nauki? Is it because hs eis your daughter, and was meant to be Kikyo's? Because she is the reminder of the lost true love you two had? Or is it because she looks and acts like you more than Aya and Oda?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her painfully. "It's all of those things, Kagome."  
  
"I wouldn't look at her like she's an obination." Kagome stroked Nauki's long hair, fixated on her dog ears. "I would look at her in a different aspect. And I wouldn't be afraid of a child's love."  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly crawled up behind Nauki. Without thinking, he places his arms around her waist. Then he laid his head on her back, closing his eyes. "I know I shouldn't be afraid, Kagome. I've tried so many times to walk up to her and just hold her. I've tried to kiss her on occassions, and show her that I love her, but every time I have, I knew I was looking at something that should have been." He swallowed. "Kikyo is the past, and I want her to remain that way. I love you, and not her. You are wrong about one thing: She was not true love. True love means loving someone no matter what that person does. You have loved me all along."  
  
Kagome kissed his forehead. "Please look at your daughter in another way. Nauki is fully aware that she's not suppose to be here. I see the expressions on her face and in her actions every day. She feels like a loner, Inu-Yasha. That's why she only fights with Aya and Oda; mainly Oda. She knows they don't accept her."  
  
Inu-Yasha rubbed his nose along Nauki's shoulder. "She has never given up on me. No matter what I have done."  
  
"Take that into consideration, Inu-Yasha. She's the innocent part of you that you lost when you were a child."  
  
He looked up ather Kagome very quicly searching her face. "W-What?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "She's the innocent part of you that you lost when you were a child."  
  
He looked down at Nauki. *How blind have I been?!* Inu-Yasha moved Nauki's face towards him so he could look at her. She had his face, hair, ears-the whole works. The only things different were her eyes and the fact that she was female.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're right...She is beautiful." 


	3. I'm with You

"I'm with You"  
  
Days had passed since Nauki had thrown herself in front of Inu-Yasha to save his life. In that amount of time, Inu-Yasha had had to deal with the skeletons he kept in the closet. Kagome had her job fixed for she had to keep Aya and Oda from seeing their sister. Oda was more curious to why Nauki was hurt-for he thought demons to be ruthless and invincible. Aya, on the other hand, was concerned.  
"Mama, is Papa, o.k.," Aya asked as she helped her mother wash clothes in the river.  
"He's worried, Sweetheart." Kagome scrubbed Nauki's kimono for the fifth time trying to get the blood out.  
Aya stared off, her hands stopping. She saw a bird flying above the water. "Is my sister going to die?"  
Kagome stared at her daughter. Aya had Inu-Yasha's hair color, but mainly resembled Kagome in every other way. She had never heard Aya refer to Nauki as being her sister. It struck her.  
For a moment, Kagome lost her voice. She went back to washing. "I don't know, Aya. I seriously hope not."  
***************************************************************************  
Nauki lay unconscious on the floor with Inu-Yasha watching over her. He had not left her side in days; afraid that she would slip from him again. The positive outcome of her fate was slim.  
He watched her sadly.  
They had managed to clean her wound a few hours after she had went into shock. It had taken all of their effort to wrap the bandage around her without hurting her. Kagome had left to go explain what had happened to Nauki to the twins.  
Inu-Yasha crawled over his daughter, laying on her gently, shielding her from the world. He did not want to share what remaining life she had left, with anyone. Inu-Yasha laid his head on her chest, his ear up against her heart.  
Her heart was beating slowly, her breathing still shallow. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes. Worry encased his mind. He hadn't slept well in days. "I miss you, Little One."  
Exhaustion finally set in. He quietly fell asleep, his dreams overtaking him. However, they were not the dreams he was expecting.  
(He was standing in a field of wildflowers, the sun overcast. Looking around he saw dandelion seeds being blown in the wind. The area was unfamiliar to him.  
He felt someone tugging on his sleeve. Inu-Yasha looked down to see Nauki's eight-year-old face looking up at him. Her eyes weren't sparkling like they normally did.  
Inu-Yasha stared at her, not able to move. He realized what was happening. When Nauki was eight-years-old, he had started to treat her differently. It was right after he had asked the Caliba stone where Nauki belonged.  
He felt like he couldn't breathe again. Inu-Yasha couldn't move, either. He wanted to hold her, to tell her how he felt.  
Nauki reached into her heart. She pulled out a prayer bead necklace. It was the same that had been put on him by Kaede years ago.  
Without emotion, the girl put the necklace around her neck. She stepped back a few feet looking at him sadly. He didn't know what to do.  
Nauki was symbolizing that she was a part of him. Before he could explain his feelings to the child, she ran from him.  
He watched as she lept in front of a large tree. Inu-Yasha knew the scene well. He started to run after her. He was moving at lightening speed, but Nauki was in slow motion.  
Inu-Yasha heard the arrow coming out of nowhere. It shot through Nauki's chest, pinning her to the tree. Instead of glancing up, her form faded.  
Inu-Yasha stood not able to move. He knew that if he turned around, he would see Kikyo, or Naraku disguised as her. Something in the back of his mind told him to turn around.  
When he did, he saw himself holding the bow. He had shot Nauki, not Naraku. Inu-Yasha did not understand why he was holding the bow.   
"It is because you did not want her when you found out who she was."   
Inu-Yasha turned around again. Standing behind him was Kaede, as a child, about the age of seven.  
"What is going on," he asked, his own voice sounding unfamiliar.  
"She cannot tell you any other way how she feels, or what is to be," Kaede said.)  
Before he knew it, the dream vanished. Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Raising his head, he checked Nauki. She was still the same.  
Carefully, he nudged her chin wanting her to open her eyes. "Nauki, please look at me," he begged.   
She couldn't move, nor could she hear him. Nauki was lost ot a world of darkness. It was the same atmosphere as the demon world where she had came from. The girl figured she was being sent back.  
Inu-Yasha felt drowsier the more he looked at her. He shook his head trying to stay awake. "Nauki...," he called gently as he touched her face.  
Lowering his head, Inu-Yasha fell asleep again. He couldn't stay awake for some reason. Another dream rushed in on him, slamming his mind into another world.  
(There was an endless river in front of him. A large boulder was near. Nauki sat on the top, her long hair blowing behind her.  
Inu-Yasha lept upwards, landing behind her. She was the same age that she normally was. He breathed slowly, afraid she was going to get shot by another arrow.  
"Why did you leave me," Nauki asked through her tears.  
Inu-Yasha walked a few feet towards her, his hand outstretched. Lightly, he touched the back of her head. "I didn't leave you, Little One."  
Nauki's crying got worse. "Yes, you did. I can't hear you anymore."  
Inu-Yasha gasped as the pain came from his chest. He looked down to see that his heart was bleeding. Touching his chest, he found out that it wasn't just his blood, it was Nauki's also.  
He looked back up at her. She was turned around. An arrow was sticking out of her chest. For some reason, he knew she couldn't remove it.  
He sat down behind her, trying hard not to pay attention to the pain.   
"I can't hear you anymore," Nauki repeated. She wasn't referring to his voice, but his heatbeat. Inu-Yasha had closed himself to her when she was eight.  
He became angry at himself for letting things get worse over the years. The emotions in his eyes told Nauki he was sorry. He opened his mouth to say something, but wasn't able.  
Nauki was used to it. She lowered her head in defeat, the arrow going deeper into her body. She grimaced, but beared the pain.   
(I know you care not by what you say, but by what you do.) The message ehcoed in his mind. Inu-Yasha grabbed hold of the arrow, holding it firmly.   
Nauki looked up at him wondering what he was doing. "What are you doing Inu-Yasha," she asked with Kikyo's voice.  
He gritted his teeth, growling as he held the arrow tightly. "I'm NOT Inu-Yasha! I'm your father!" The second he said it, the arrow glowed. It disappeared much like when Kagome had broken Kikyo's spell.  
Nauki looked up at him again. She had a surprised look on her face. Inu-Yasha was crying in front of her. Something she had never seen before.  
He was breathing hard as the tears flowed down his face. Inu-Yasha leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you, Little One," he said half in joy, half in sorrow.  
"You...love..me?" Nauki wrapped her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. She scratched lightly at his arm.  
He didn't want the dream to end. It was more real to him than reality itself. For the longest time, he sat on the boulder holding his daughter.)  
"Inu-Yasha," Kagome called. She shook his shoulder lightly. He opened his eyes slowly to look at her. He glanced around the room making sure he was in the same place. His forehead was covered in sweat.  
"Are you alright," she asked as he got up.  
"Yeah, I think so." Inu-Yasha leaned down quickly, staring at Nauki. His breathing increased when he remembered the two dreams he had had. He touched her face gently.  
Nauki moved her head in the direction of his hand. She couldn't move much, but she could hear him again. His heart was fully open once more, as it had been when she was three years-old.  
"She's stable," Kagome said as she watched the relief come across his face.  
"How did she get stable," he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"I'm not sure, but something is telling me that you're the reason she's still here."  
Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Nauki's neck. The girl moved slightly. He kissed her cheek. He wanted to make sure that she knew he was there.  
*I'm with you, Papa, for as long as you'll let me be.* Nauki lightly scratched at his side only to pass out from her weakness.  
Inu-Yasha buried his head into her shoulder. "You're with me for all time, Little One," he whispered. He looked back at Kagome who was studying him curiously.  
"You know something, don't you?"   
"Not anymore than you." Inu-Yasha let go of Nauki's neck, letting her rest. He still wasn't too keen about leaving her side. "Something tells me you're here to relieve me of duty."  
"You've been in here for days. You need to go outside, take a long walk. I can watch over Nauki, Inu-Yasha. You seriously need a break." She watched him look down, his mind focused only on his daughter.  
"I can't," was his simple reply. He crawled off of Nauki, then sat beside Kagome, still watching the unconscious fifteen year-old.  
Kagome interlaced her fingers with his as she watched Nauki also. "Nauki is my daughter as much as she is yours." She felt kind of bad that he only referred to her as his daughter. Kagome had raised her also.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound possessive." He glanced at her with a soft expression on his face. "I'm suppose to protect her, Kagome. I feel responsible for what happened to her."  
Kagome leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder. "The only thing you are responsible for is for letting her love you."  
He smiled a little. "I just don't want her to be taken from me. If I leave, she could still get worse."  
"That's why I'm here. I know Nauki wasn't suppose to have me for her mother, but I'm greatful that she thinks of me as so." Kagome did love the girl. She knew Nauki had been meant for Kikyo, which kind of bothered her.  
He laid his head on hers, thinking. "If I take a break, you have to promise to call me if she gets worse."  
Kagome looked up at him. "I promise." She knew how worried he was. Inu-Yasha had never had someone step in front of him before to save him, or experienced anything like what he was experiencing with his daughter.  
Inu-Yasha kissed her softly, then stretched his legs and arms. He walked out of the room slowly, then came back quickly, checking to see if Nauki was o.k.   
"Would you go outside, or something? She's fine!" Kagome threw a rag at him. He left taking the hint.  
Kagome leaned down towards Nauki. She studied her for a moment before checking the bandage around her. Carefully she took the bandage off, then cleaned the wound again to limit the chance of infection.  
Kagome found herself thinking absently about what would have happened if Nauki had been Kikyo's daughter. She couldn't imagine the girl walking around wearing a priestess outfit, saving the lives of the villagers when she resembled Inu-Yasha so much. Kagome smirked a little, impure thoughts coming into her mind. *I'm sure she would have raided the whole village. Probably slaughtered all of them if everything had turned out the way it should have. By that time, Inu-Yasha would have still been his old self and would have had time to brain wash her..*  
*What am I saying? I shouldn't be thinking things like that! Then again..If Nauki had been born to Kikyo, instead of created from Inu-Yasha's heart, she wouldn't look as she is now. Demon blood is dominant, so I know she would have the features, but in which direction would her heart ly? Kikyo used to be a loving, caring priestess, but now she is revengeful and hateful. She wouldn't hurt a child, but she would harm me in a flash.* Kagome's face soured. *What would she do if she saw Nauki? Or Aya and Oda? Would her hatred rain in on them, to hurt them? Would she stoop to the point of no return, even though, they are children?*  
Kagome didn't understand it. *I love Nauki like she was my own daughter. I couldn't imagine her going back to Kikyo.* She dressed Nauki again, putting fresh bandages around her. *Nauki's wound is still bad. At least she is stable, which is a blessing.*  
Nauki moved a little as Kagome lifted her up to finish wrapping the bandages around her.  
"Shhh..It's alright, Bubbles," Kagome said, not having called her that in a long time. She remembered when she had taken Nauki back to her era, how the girl had reacted to the strange environment.  
(Nauki was crying at full force when Kagome stepped inside her house. The girl had no idea where she was, or why she was here. "It's o.k., Nauki," she told her.   
Nauki stretched out her hand in the direction of where they had came from. She wanted to go back down the well, back into the shiny light. "P-Papa!" Tears were flowing down her face, her eyes bloodshot from the immense crying she had been doing since Inu-Yasha had gotten hurt.  
Kagome knew that if she had left Nauki there, that Miroku and Sango wouldn't have been given any peace. She needed to be away from them for a little while to calm down. "Shhh..He's going to be o.k.," Kagome said, not knowing if she believed her own words.  
Kagome started to walk further in the house, Nauki shaking her head at her while she kicked her legs. She almost dropped her. "Nauki, calm down," Kagome was getting slightly aggravated by the girl. She knew it wasn't her fault for having seen Inu-Yasha get hurt.   
Mrs. Hiragashi came around the corner from the kitchen. She studied Kagome strangely seeing the girl in her arms. "Kagome, who is this little girl?"  
Kagome shifted Nauki around, the small child still crying. "Mom, this is Nauki. She's the little girl that I told you about before, the one that Inu-Yasha adopted." Nauki wouldn't look at Kagome's mother. She was too busy worried about Inu-Yasha.  
Mrs. Hiragashi came closer. "Kagome, come into the family room with her."   
As Kagome followed, her mother sat down on the floor. She told Kagome to sit down with Nauki. "If you sit down with her, she might calm down. Why is she crying," she asked as Kagome sat down with Nauki in her lap. The girl was still shaking her head.  
"She saw Inu-Yasha get hurt. He's wounded very badly." Kagome stared at the floor, her mind fixed on how she had last seen him.  
"I see. Nauki's been traumatized."  
"P-Papa! P-Papa!" Nauki started to scream as she cried, her face becoming red with anger. She didn't know why Kagome didn't take her back. She didn't want to be here in this strange place.  
Mrs. Hiragashi leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Nauki's waist. She pulled Nauki towards her setting her in her lap. Mrs. Hiragashi turned Nauki towards her, holding her head against her chest as she rocked her. "Shhh."  
Nauki was still crying for her papa. She didn't know who the lady was holding her. "Papa," she said more calmly, her voice hoarse from crying.  
"Mom, how did you know what to do?" Kagome watched as Nauki started to calm down, whimpering softly as she held onto Mrs. Hiragashi.  
"When a toddler is traumatized, they feel insecure. You have to make them feel secure, usually by holding them firmly to reassure them that they are safe."  
"Nauki's not a toddler. She's six years-old," Kagome said.  
Mrs. Hiragashi looked at her daughter. "Baby, she's a toddler. You can tell by how she acts."  
"What about her height?"  
"She just has a tall father. That's who she got her height from. Look," Mrs. Hiragashi opened Nauki's mouth. Kagome peered in. "She still has all of her baby teeth. You can always tell age by a person's teeth. A child six years-old would have already started to lose those teeth."  
"So..Inu-Yasha was wrong?"  
"Very. By the way she is reacting to what she saw, I would say that Nauki is just a little over 3 years-old."  
Kagome watched Nauki stick her finger in her mouth, sucking on her finger. "She's...just a baby?"  
Mrs. Hiragashi nodded. "Kagome, would you go look in my desk in my room and get that box where I keep all of you and Sota's baby things?"  
Kagome came back. She opened the box. "You saved all of our old rattlers and pacifiers?"  
"Of course. What mother wouldn't? I remember how you used to love this thing." Mrs. Hiragashi picked up a pink rattler with a duck on it. She shook it at Kagome teasing her.  
"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore."  
"I know. Lets see if we can find something to comfort her."  
"You mean like a teddy bear, or something."  
"Exactly." She shook the rattler at Nauki. The girl pawed at it, but didn't want it. She tried something else. Nauki grabbed onto the play keys, but threw them down.   
Kagome picked up her old pacifier. It was blue with small white stars on it. She pulled Nauki's finger out of her mouth. Right when Nauki started to cry, she slipped the pacifier in.  
Nauki started to suck on the pacifier. She grabbed Mrs. Hiragashi's shirt. "My..Inu..Yassa...," she cried.  
"I know, sweetheart, I know." Mrs. Hiragashi rocked Nauki until the girl's eyes started to droop. "All of the crying she's been doing has worn her out more than she realizes."  
Nauki fell asleep on Kagome's mom.  
When she had woken up, Kagome tried her best to get Nauki to eat. It was near impossible. She sat her at the table in the kitchen, but Nauki wouldn't face her. "Come on, Nauki, please eat. You haven't ate since Inu-Yasha got hurt." She moved the chopsticks towards the girl's mouth, but Nauki turned her head sharply, then shook her head.  
"What is going on in here," Kagome's grandfather said. "Hmmm?" He watched Nauki bat the chopsticks away.   
"Grandpa, how do you get someone to eat that refuses?" Kagome tried again, but Nauki hit the chopsticks, causing them to land on the floor.  
"If she won't eat what you give her, try something else." He watched as Kagome tried, but Nauki only got angrier. The girl knocked the food to the floor, kicking her legs.  
"P-Papa! P-Papa!" Nauki started to cry again, yelling to the top of her lungs.  
Kagome's grandfather covered his ears. "Who is she talking about," he hollered over the girl's loud yells.  
"She's talking about Inu-Yasha," Kagome yelled back.  
"Well for pity's sake, take her back to him," her grandfather yelled back as he covered his ears. He needed to get away from the noise.  
"Oh yeah, gramps, you're a big help," Kagome muttered.  
Nauki continued to kick her legs as she yelled.  
*Mama said to hold her when she cries to make her feel secure. This better work.* Kagome grabbed Nauki while she kicked then perceded to hold her firmly against her. She had one hand on the side of the girl's head to hold her to her chest, her other arm was wrapped around her waist to hold her in her lap. Luckily, Nauki started to calm down.  
"I wish you would eat, Little One." Kagome laid her head ontop of Nauki's.   
Nauki heard her pet name. "My..Inu..Yassa..," Nauki said sadly.  
"I know..Your Inu-Yasha.." She looked down at the girl in her arms. Kagome couldn't help it, but she started to stroke Nauki's hair. *She is such a pretty little girl.*  
Kagome sat holding Nauki, trying to figure out how to get her to eat, and trying to not think about how Inu-Yasha was hurt. "I hope you're o.k.," she whispered with Nauki looking up at her. Kagome blinked her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.   
"Mmmm..a..Ma..," Nauki called. She touched Kagome's chin.  
"Huh?" Kagome looked down. "I still haven't figured out why you call me that."  
"Maybe it's because she knows you take care of her," Mrs. Hiragashi said coming into the kitchen.  
"Mom, I can't get her to eat. She's only used to Inu-Yasha feeding her. Nauki normally won't take food from anyone else."  
"Well.." Her mother sat down, folding her hands on the table. "What does Inu-Yasha do to make her eat?"  
Kagome thought. "He usually bites into the food he wants her to eat, then hands it to her."  
"There's your problem. You have to show her it's not going to hurt her." Her mom smiled.  
"So if I bite into something, and Nauki sees it, she'll eat it?"  
"Try it and find out."  
Kagome picked up a biscuit. She bit into it, making sure Nauki noticed. Then she handed it to the three year-old.  
Nauki sniffed the biscuit. She analyzed it from every angle. Quietly, she bit into it, chewing the bread in her mouth slowly.  
"See?"  
"You're a funny little thing," Kagome commented.  
Kagome carried Nauki to the bathroom. With Inu-Yasha badly wounded, she was going ot have to take care of the three-year-old for a while Kagome opened the door. Nauki was hodling onto her tightly, her head resting on her shoulder.  
"Alright, kiddo. Lets see if you'll take a bath." Kagome turned the water on.  
Nauki's ears picked up the sound. She whirled around. Seeing the water frightened her. Shhe was only used to Inu-Yasha caring for her.  
Her heart started to race when Kagome kneeled down to put her down. Nauki shook her head, the pacifer still in her mouth. "No, mama," she said, her eyes welling up with tears.  
"I know you're only used to Inu-Yasha," Kagome said as she sat her down. "I wish you didn't feel so threatened by me."  
Nauki shook her head, touching Kagome's face lightly. *I'm not scared of you. I don't like water.*  
Kagome grabbed the box of soap bubbles on the edge of the bathrub. She opened the box then passed half of the box into the water. She noticed Nauki was watching her. "Want to take a bubble bath?"  
Nauki tilted her head. She had never seen bubbles before. The white foam of suds was rising over the tub. "Mama," Nauki yelled, pointing.  
Kagome turned around. Her eyes widened. "Ah! I think I put too much in!" She turned the water off as the suds towered over the tub. "Oh, well," she sighed.  
Nauki poked the suds. A few of them popped. She poked a few more, watching them disappear. She liked this game.  
Kagome watched Nauki play with the bubbles. She figured it was o.k. to put her in now. Very carefully, she started to slip Nauki's kimono off without her noticing. "Alright, Bubbles, hop ein," Kagome smiled, feeling rather proud of herself.  
Nauki looked down. She growled a little. *You're a very tricky mama!*  
Kagome left Nauki's night kimono on as she placed her in the water. She watched her play with the bubbles, smiling a bit as they popped. While she was distracted, Kagome bathed her.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome placed Nauki back down on the floor. She went to a corner of the room, grabbing one of the blankets they used at night. Walking back over to Nauki, she kneeled down, covering the girl up. She knew it was warm outside, but Nauki's skin was cold to the touch.   
As the blanket touched her, Nauki moved her head slowly. She knew someone was there. Lightly, she sniffed the air searching for the person. It was Kagome. Nauki struggled to talk. She wanted her to know that she knew she was there. "M..hh..mmm...ahh...maa," she forced herself to breathe out, not knowing if Kagome heard her or not.  
Kagome had just moved the blanket up to Nauki's chin when she heard her. She turned her head slowly. *Did she just call me?* Kagome leaned down, her heart fluttered.   
"Mm..hh..mma..maa," Nauki said again, moving her head in Kagome's direction. She knew she was there. Nauki wanted to move so badly, but couldn't. Her limbs felt heavy. Nauki was slipping in and out of consciousness.  
Kagome leaned down more, within two inches of her face. She watched her. She wanted to hear her again, to know that she was alright. Kagome stroked her cheek sadly. "Bubbles, can you hear me?"  
Inu-Yasha had just came inside when he heard Kagome. He walked to the back room, peeking in. He saw Kagome staring at Nauki, her face sad as she stroked her cheek. Inu-Yasha breathed out slowly.   
"I know I heard you," Kagome said to herself. She leaned down farther, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. She closed her eyes, listening in case Nauki called her again.   
Nauki moved her fingers a little, but barely noticeable. She was too weak to try and talk again. The scents around her were fading. Darkness crept over her, swallowing her once again as she fell into the void where her heart and mind were.  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, lowering his head. Nauki's prescence had never been noted before, until now. He was beginning to think that the saying 'You never know what you have, until it's gone' was true. They had never thought of her as being special, or something spectacular.   
He started to think about Sango, Miroku, Aya, Oda, Kaede, and even Shippo. They all meant so much to him. Inu-Yasha was too afraid of his own feelings, and what others would think to ever tell them how special they were. Especially his daughter, Nauki.  
When he had found out that Nauki was supposed to be his and Kikyo's daughter, he went into shock. Inu-Yasha had never treated her so bad in his life.  
He picked up the stone cautiously, having no idea what kind of effect it was going to have. Miroku had told him that the stone could be asked one question, and one only. If he asked the wrong type of question, the stone would glow a bright purple and shatter. If he asked the right type of question, it would glow a shinning white.   
Inu-Yasha tried to remember what a priest had told them when they had retrieved it from a thief. "The stone is very special. It can only be asked one question by the right person. If the question does not benefit the person that is asking it, the stone will shatter and cease to exist. If the person asks the right type of question that benefits others, and not himself, the stone will glow a bright white. The person will be rewarded based on merit. There is a drawback. The stone will answer the question truthfully. It will not always be in the way the person expects, or give the answer the person wants. It is only for those who have questions that cannot be answered by thought, or reason. To ask the stone a question, the person holding it, must ask with his own heart. No other way is acceptable," the priest said.  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes. He knew what he wanted to ask, but was afraid to ask it. There were so many questions that he could ask, but at that moment, none of them seemed worth it. He felt the smoothness of the stone as his mind wandered.   
He really wanted to know where Nauki was suppose to be. Inu-Yasha wanted her in his life. He loved the little eight year-old that was back at his hut. His heart started to ache, feeling like he was somewhat lost. *I can ask the stone anything I choose. Why am I so determined to find out where Nauki belongs and who she belongs to?*  
He opened his eyes to see the stone glowing white. Inu-Yasha had not uttered a word. He had spoken with his heart, and the stone was answering him back.   
Pictures started to fly through his mind. He couldn't figure it out, until he was left with the look of surprise on his face, his heart racing. He dropped the stone. It clinked on the floor. Inu-Yasha could not feel his body, he was going numb.  
He slowly walked back to his hut. The pictures started to swarm inside of his mind, blocking out all questions and thoughts of reason. Nothing seemed as it once was. He could not believe it.   
When he got home, he saw Nauki playing happily with Aya. She was carrying her five year-old sister on her back, jumping around as Oda chased them. Inu-Yasha stared at them, their innocence shocking him.   
Once they saw him, they stopped playing. Aya and Oda ran over to him, jumping at his legs. Oda popped Aya upside the head, stuck his tongue out, then ran off with her chasing him. Nauki was watching him, unsure of why he was staring at her.  
Inu-Yasha couldn't move. As he stood there, he felt his heart closing on her. He didn't mean to do it. It just naturally happened. In a way, he felt betrayed. He had wanted to forget the past, start anew with Kagome and his family.  
Nauki's bottom lip quivered. She knew that he knew. *My papa doesn't like me anymore...* She lowered her head, shuffling her feet. Nauki felt like she had done something really wrong by surviving. Tears flowed down her face. She couldn't hear him. He had closed himself to her, and she knew it instantly.  
He swallowed hard. Inu-Yasha looked the girl over, trying to find Kikyo's features and personality in Nauki. Nothing Nauki did made her seem like his lost love. She did not look like her, or act like her in any way.  
Inu-Yasha watched as Nauki nodded slowly. She turned around, walking off from him. That night, Nauki slept in another room by herself. Something she had never done before. Normally she slept right underneath him.   
Kagome noticed something was wrong. If Nauki was sad, Inu-Yasha usually would go and find her, give her a hug, and make her feel better. Instead, he was sitting up against the wall, deep in thought. "Inu-Yasha, what is wrong? You are so distant. Why is Nauki not sleeping near you?"  
Inu-Yasha looked down, stroking Aya's hair. She had his hair color, Oda his features. Nauki had..everything that was hidden inside of him. The girl was everything that he wanted to hide: love, comfort, happiness-all of the emotions he never wanted others to know he had. Because of those things, Inu-Yasha was starting to resent her.  
Kagome crouched, watching him silently.   
"She is my daughter, Kagome." He breathed the words out with a newfound alertness.  
"Of course she is," Kagome said.  
"No, Kagome, she is my real daughter," Inu-Yasha looked at her sadly, not able to explain really what he felt.  
"What do you mean? Kikyo is dead," Kagome said, not wanting to believe that Inu-Yasha had probably cheated on her.  
"It's nothing like that," he breathed out. "I asked the stone where Nauki belonged. It told me..or showed me pictures of myself..when I was stuck to the sacred tree by Kikyo's arrow. A demon came when I was asleep. It took the wounded part of my soul, and kept it. When you came and lifted the arrow off of me, the part of my soul that was missing, slowly transformed. What it transformed into..is Nauki."  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Nauki is a Soul Child, like Kaede theorized years ago?"  
He nodded slowly. "She is everything that I wanted to hide, Kagome. All of the innocence and feelings I had bottled up for years...Now they are out.."  
Kagome touched his face. "Inu-Yasha, don't treat Nauki like this. She didn't ask to be here. She only wants your love, that's all she asks for."  
At that point in time, he couldn't do it. Nauki realized he had changed, and so had she. He had closed himself to her. Nauki, on the other hand, started to figure out how alone she really was. She had no one. Her family was not her own, and she felt betrayed by being taken when she wasn't really wanted.  
From that day on, Nauki watched from afar. Everything she did, was on her own. She fed herself, slept by herself, and she rarely talked. The only person she would normally talk to, was Rin. Rin had no one but Sesshomaru. Rin became her best friend over the years as Nauki battled with her loneliness.  
*I am so sorry for everything that I have done, Little One. I didn't mean to close you off from me.* Inu-Yasha walked slowly into the room. Kagome glanced up at him, then looked back to Nauki.  
"I thought she..called me," Kagome said. She got up, leaning back on her knees.  
"She probably did," Inu-Yasha said. He walked closer, his heart deeply saddened. He looked over at his daughter's limp form. Inu-Yasha had been thinking a lot about how he had treated her, and how all of a sudden, she had rushed to protect him, regardless. "Kagome,...do you think Nauki will forgive me for what I've done?"  
Kagome turned her head, smiling sadly at him. "She already has, Inu-Yasha."  
"Did she say so?"  
"No,...but she's still with you. That's how I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Learning to Love

"Learning to Love"  


  
  
*Where am I? I can't see anything. Where is everybody? Mama? Papa? Aya? Where are you?!* Nauki heard her mind echoing in the void where she was stuck. No one could hear her. She felt alone, empty, without a cause as she lay dormiant in the darkness. She wanted to get up. She needed to get up. Nauki had to protect her family.  
*Where is everybody?! Why can't I move? What is happening to me? Mama...Mama, where are you?! P-Papa! Inu-Yasha!! Somebody, please...hear me..I can't hear any of you...* Nauki's heart cried out into the nothingness, hoping someone would hear her. She couldn't take much more of this. Her body was too weak for her to move, or to communicate. *Aya! Aya, can you hear me? Aya...* There was no answer. *Aya...,* she called again, trying to stretch out her mind as far as it would go.   
Oda started to pass the back room, his head lowered, thinking to himself of what his sister had said the other day. He didn't figure that whether he cared or not, mattered. He still didn't understand how his sister got hurt. His father wouldn't tell them. *I don't get it..Demons are powerful, tricky, and cunning..How could Nia have gotten hurt..? She's part demon like all of us.* He walked even slower as he neared the corner to the room.   
Very cautiously, Oda peaked around the corner. His sister was laying with her back to the floor, her head turned to the right a little. Her breathing was almost unnoticeable. He looked down the hallway before he walked in. Oda was sure Aya would tell on him, and that his mother would stop him.   
His footsteps hit the floor carefully, not making a sound. Oda was half expecting Nauki to open her eyes, growling at him. She didn't move. He felt bad as it was considering what he had said. Maybe he was too rough on her.   
Oda sat down next to his sister, slowly. He leaned over her, watching her. The bandages around her chest were still blood soaked. Nauki had been bleeding off and on for over a week. Raising his claw, Oda touched the bandage. He turned his palm over, examining the blood. His eyes started to well up. Oda shook his head, not wanting to cry. Crying was the sign of weakness.   
*Demons are suppose to be powerful!* Oda examined his palm more. *Nauki's blood is the same as mine. If..this happened to her..that means it could happen to me..* He closed his claw, lowering his arm. Oda looked back to his sister. She looked peaceful.   
He lowered his head close to hers to see if she would sniff him. She didn't. Oda tilted his head, confused. He nudged her chin with his nose. Nauki remained still. She didn't groan, whimper, or anything. "Why aren't you sniffing me, or growling at me," he asked softly.  
"She doesn't know you're there," Miroku said from the doorway. He was watching Oda with a great deal of sadness. The twelve-year-old had never seen someone as badly hurt as Nauki. Miroku was sure the boy was asking himself why she could have gotten hurt.  
Oda glanced behind him to see the monk standing in the doorway. He turned back around. Miroku and Sango had raised the three of them while their parents were stuck on the other side of the BoneEater's Well. Oda was generally calm unless he was provoked, or felt threatened. He was slowly following the beliefs that Miroku had been teaching him. "Why doesn't she know I'm here," he asked, still looking at his sister.  
Miroku entered the room, his staff clinking on the floor. He looked over Nauki. "She doesn't know you're here because she's badly hurt. Nauki's mind is in a dark place while her body is recovering."  
"She..She can't tell when it's morning, or night? Or know if someone comes in?"  
Miroku shook his head, closing his eyes.  
"Then..how will she know if someone is here to hurt her, or not?"  
"She doesn't," Miroku said. He could sense the boy's emotions tangling within himself. Oda had never given any kind of thought to others around him. In that respect, he was exactly like how his father used to be.  
"If Nia's not here...then where is she?" Oda turned his head away, not wanting Miroku to see his eyes well up again.  
*****************************************************************************  
Oda sat down by the river looking across it. He didn't hear his father walk up behind him. He had been thinking a lot about all of the fights him and his sisters had had. Oda didn't want Nauki to die. He guessed, in a way, he did care about her. Most of the fights he had with her, were over something stupid. He didn't mean for any of it to get out of hand.  
Inu-Yasha could smell the tears coming out of Oda's eyes. They had a salty smell to them. He walked further towards his son. Oda didn't hear him, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Inu-Yasha bent down, wrapping his arms around his son, holding him tightly.  
He had never hugged Oda before, only Aya and Nauki. At first, he felt Oda jump, then he relaxed when he saw that it was Inu-Yasha. "Oda, are you alright," he asked.  
Oda lowered his head. "Papa, is Nauki...going to die...," he asked, afraid. Oda choked on his words. For once in his life, he needed someone besides himself. Oda held onto his father, not wanting to let go.  
Inu-Yasha was aware that his son was breaking right in front of him. He had heard about how violent and full of aggression Oda usually was. He wrapped his arms around him tighter, holding him harder. Inu-Yasha rubbed his nose against his son's head. He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm doing everything in my power to stop her from getting any worse. I just hope that what we're doing is helping her."  
Oda swallowed. His father had never told them how Nauki had gotten hurt. He wanted to know. "Papa, how did Nauki get hurt so bad? She's a demon. Demons are suppose to be invincible." He felt his father sit down behind him.  
"Demons..aren't invincible, Oda. They can get hurt just as bad as anyone. And so can I. I have almost been killed in my life. If it wasn't for your mother, Old Kaede, Miroku, and Sango, I wouldn't have survived any of the encounters I had. It's not the fact of what you are that makes you great, it's who you have standing by your side."  
"No one stands by my side," Oda said sadly. He leaned into his father, thinking. "I guess I shouldn't be worried, because I've asked for what I have. I've treated Aya and Nia badly."  
"They haven't left you, Raven. Your sisters love you, that's why they fight with you. They're suppose to. In a way, it's their job."  
"It's more than that, Papa. I hated both of them for how they acted. I wanted to change them. Aya gets on my nerves because she doesn't see situations in the same way I do. Nia is always foiling my plans and attempts, and that's why I have constantly had 'knock down drag out' fights with her." He rubbed his eyes, not looking at Inu-Yasha. "I wish I could take all of it back. Nia is hurt so bad, Miroku said her mind is in darkness. She doesn't know when it's night, or day, or if someone is coming to hurt her. Papa, I don't know who Nauki is and she doesn't know me. I want to know her now."  
Inu-Yasha listened to his son's confessions. He guessed that Nauki's tragedy had opened Oda's eyes. "Raven, all you can do is be there for her. Nauki may survive, she may not. Her wound is extensive. She has already died in my arms once when she saved me."  
Oda's ears picked up the last part that his father had said. "Why didn't you tell us that Nauki saved you? I thought she had gotten into trouble by doing something she wasn't suppose to. Sango always warns us about using our abilities, and being out of reach of protection."  
Inu-Yasha faintly smiled. He was glad that Sango had taught them morals, and Miroku had taught his son a little bit of peace. "I was afraid for you and Aya to know what had happened. I didn't want to lose you two's trust." He sighed, breathing deeply. "I have been grieving since it happened, Oda. Your sister means a lot to me. In the past, I closed myself to her when I found out who she was. Nauki is my daughter, but she came to me in a different way than you and Aya."  
Oda didn't understand. "Papa, I don't understand anything you are telling me." He turned around, looking at his father. Inu-Yasha was staring off like he was in a dream.  
"I found your sister in a forest during the winter. She was hanging upside-down, her leg caught in a trap. Nauki had been left to die in the middle of nowhere, hanging from a large tree. That is where she got the scar on her ankle. When I brought her down, I took her to Kaede, who helped heal her. Me and your mother watched over her for a few days. When Nauki came around, she surprised me. She wasn't afraid of me and clung to me. Her smile brought me around. It made me realize that I did have some good in me, even though at the time, I didn't want to admit it. I was in love with your mother, but was too afraid to tell her.  
In a way, Nauki helped me and Kagome become closer. We both learned how to raise her, and what our feelings meant. Your sister was always with us, loving on us, and," he laughed a little, "punishing me when I deserved it. In the back of my mind, I wanted to know where she came from. She was a sweet, shy, afraid little girl full of love. It baffled me to why she took to me instantly. I'm part demon, and most humans are afraid of me, and what we are. A long time ago, when you and Aya were five years-old, I asked a magic stone where Nauki came from. Instead of telling me with words, it showed me with pictures. I was so horrified and shocked, I started to ignore your sister for who she was. I couldn't get over the fact that she had came from my heart."  
Oda hugged his father around the neck. "Papa, we are all from your heart. Mama told Aya something about Nia being taken from you when your heart was badly wounded. She said that the wounded part became Nauki."  
Inu-Yasha nodded slowly.   
"I had turned Little One away because she was just like me. I had no idea that she would start to image me when she got older. Oda, I did a bad thing turning away from her. She had no one when she was little. It wasn't Nauki's fault for being taken away from me."  
"Papa, just show her you do care. That's all you can do. If Nauki really loves us, wouldn't she forgive us for being stubborn?"  
Inu-Yasha nudged Oda's cheek with his nose, then started to rub his cheek against his son's. Oda closed his eyes letting his father show affection to him. "Kagome seems to think that Nauki forgave us a long time ago because she is still with us."  
Oda laid his head on his father's shoulder. "I hope she doesn't have anything against me..I didn't mean anything I said, or what I did."  
"Just be there for her, Raven. She might surprise you," Inu-Yasha said as the sun went down.   
**************************************************************************  
It was the middle of the night. The crickets chirped outside. Aya couldn't sleep. For some reason, she had found herself wandering to the back room where her sister was. Aya rubbed her eyes, peaking in. Her father was laying next to Nauki asleep. She shuffled a little, his ears picking up her sound.  
Inu-Yasha raised his head tiredly. He looked to the doorway. "Moonbeam, you're suppose to be asleep." He sat up as she came in. Her eyes were fixed on her sister.  
"I couldn't sleep. Something was telling me to wake up. More like calling me." Aya examined her sister. She looked alright. Aya walked farther in. She stood next to her father.  
Inu-Yasha reached up, putting his arms around his daughter's waist. He pulled her down to where she fell into his lap. As Aya leaned against him, he put his arms around her waist, resting his claws in her lap.   
Aya wanted to touch Nauki. She needed to know that she was still alive. "Papa, can..I touch her?"  
Inu-Yasha nudged the back of Aya's head.   
She leaned forward, her claw lightly touching her sister's arm. Nauki didn't move at the touch. Aya sighed, taking her claw away. "I wish she knew I was here..."  
Inu-Yasha pulled her back. "She does, Moonbeam." He licked the tips of his daugher's ears. Aya needed to go to sleep. Her mind was fixed only on her sister's welfare.  
She knew what he was doing. It was an old trick of his that he used to use on them. "Pa..pa..I don't..want to go..to sleep." Aya closed her eyes as her father started to lick her cheek. Before she knew it, Inu-Yasha was leaning, pulling her towards the floor.  
He wrapped his arms protectively around her as he rubbed the back of her head with his nose. Aya was falling to sleep faster than she was ready for. Her body jerked a little, then she relaxed. Inu-Yasha wished he could wrap his arms around his entire family. He lifted his right arm, stretching out until he touched Nauki. He held her claw as he drifted off to sleep.  
The ball bounced away from him as he was playing on the bridge, the water underneath sparkling in the sunlight. Inu-Yasha ran to retrieve the ball as it rolled into some grass. He was laughing happily, his mother sitting near him. Inu-Yasha was four years-old.  
He turned around to look at his mother, but she wasn't there anymore. Several large men were towering over him, anger on their faces. "Half-breed, " they started to yell, raising their fists. "There's no place for the likes of you," a man shouted. Inu-Yasha stepped back. He lowered his gaze. He had no idea what a half-breed was, or why it was so bad to be one. "He should live somewhere else," he heard a man say.   
"I...w-was...j-just...g-getting..my ball," Inu-Yasha said, stuttering. The men weren't having any of it. The second he spoke up, the more they started to redicule him for what he was. Inu-Yasha started to cry, his heart breaking. Where was his mother? She always made things better.  
Something jumped out of the grass behind him. It landed in front of him, snarling as its back was raised. He couldn't really see what it was. It was a dark shadowy figure with red, bursting eyes. All Inu-Yasha could make out was its teeth and claws.   
The men who had been picking on him, armed themselves with weapons. The thing came closer to the men, snarling, its back raising. Inu-Yasha watched fearfully as the thing bit through two of the men. They vanished. The rest of the men vanished when the monster stomped on them.  
The beast turned around. All he could see was its red, glowing eyes. The shadowy animal sat in front of him. Inu-Yasha's skin crawled as he shaked. The animal was watching him. It began to raise its head back, then started to howl at the moon. It had turned dark suddenly. As Inu-Yasha watched, the monster's form began to fade as it continued to howl. It's howl was replaced by that of a little girl's. The figure faded to turn into a little girl, crouched low to the ground, her head back as the monster's had been.  
She lowered her head to look at him, a faint smile on her face. He knew her. Inu-Yasha had seen her before somewhere. She was close to his age with short brown hair, long tresses by her ears, and purple eyes. His mouth dropped, the girl seeming to glow with radiance in the moonlight.  
Inu-Yasha rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away as he held his ball. "Y-you're..very pretty," he breathed out.   
The girl sat on her rear, rocking herself as she held her feet in her hands. "Are you a spirit," she asked. She tilted her head at him, curious to what he was.  
"N-no..I'm..a..half-breed," he said, looking down. "Are..you an angel?"  
"I dunno. You're very handsome," the girl said. She stopped rocking herself to peer at him more closely.  
Inu-Yasha walked closer to the girl. She wasn't so scarey now that she had turned into her regular self. "Why did you kill those men?"  
The girl scoffed. "They were asking for it."  
"My mama says that killing is wrong," Inu-Yasha said, studying the girl.  
"What's a mama?" She tilted her head the other way.  
"Don't you have a mama? It's someone who is nice, and caring...who takes care of you."  
The girl shook her head. "No, but I have a Spirit." She reached forward, pushing in his nose a bit.  
Inu-Yasha raised a brow. "Do you have a name..?" He sat down in front of her.  
"Not yet," she answered back. The girl leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the little half-demon.  
Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms back around her. He had found a new friend; someone to play with. "If I had a daughter like you, I'd call her Nauki," he said.  
The girl closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. "If I had a papa like you, I'd protect him and never let him out of my sight."  
"Can I keep you," Inu-Yasha asked, the wind blowing a little.  
"For how long," the little girl asked.  
"Until I'm ready to take care of you," he said, smiling.  
"Where would you put me," the girl smiled back, closing her eyes.  
"Right here," Inu-Yasha put his little claw over his heart.   
Inu-Yasha blinked his adult eyes. He was still sitting on his rear in the same area where he had seen the little girl. Where had she gone? He looked around for her. Then he looked down. She was still in the same spot with him, only her head was laying in his lap.   
Inu-Yasha ran his claw through the girl's long hair. He knew it was her, only..she looked more like him. Inu-Yasha reached forward, wrapping his arms around her. He gently pulled her up till she was sitting in his lap. She wasn't moving. He nudged her forehead with his nose.   
Inu-Yasha woke up from the bizarre dream. He had never had a dream like that before. Careful as not to wake Aya, he made his way over to Nauki. Inu-Yasha wondered for a split second if the dream was telling him that that's how Nauki originally became a part of him.   
"I'm ready to take care of you, Little One," he said a little in sorrow. Even in his dreams, she was still hurt. He wanted Nauki to hear him so badly. Considering she was having difficulty communicating with him in his dreams, Inu-Yasha figured she was getting worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Your heart says it all

Three weeks had passed since Nauki was badly injured. She had not talked, or moved hardly during that time. Her mind and body were still weak from the blood loss. Unfortunatly, the fifteen year-old girl did not have the healing abilities her siblings and father had. Nauki desperatly wanted to move. She could hear them when they passed the room, when they were changing her bandages, and she could sense the sadness that plagued her father.  
Nauki heard someone sneeze. Her ears slowly lifted, focusing on the being. She faintly sniffed the air for the scent of whom it might be. It was Aya. *Don't tell me they have got her watching me...* Nauki tried to move her right claw to feel around for her sister's kimono. She could only scratch the floor mildly.  
Aya rubbed her nose. She set the bowl of food down. *Guess I'm allergic to this stuff Sango made. Mama hasn't felt like cooking lately because of Nia. She has been talking a lot to papa about her. I wonder what they've been discussing?* Aya looked down. She saw her sister's claw moving lightly. "Huh? Nia?" She bent down, sniffing a little at her face. "Nauki?"  
Nauki's brow furrowed. She was trying hard to open her eyes. *I hate it when she calls me..Nia...her and Oda both..* Digging her nails into the floor, Nauki tried to lift herself up. The farthest she got was lifting her wrist an inch. Her limbs were still too heavy for her.   
Aya realized her sister was trying to get up. She gasped. Nauki was conscious. "N..Nia..," Aya called, her voice full of sadness. Her claw moved to lay over her sister's. Aya pulled her claw away quickly when Nauki faintly growled at her, her body going tense from the touch. She frowned, her eyes welling up.   
*I thought..she just..fought with us..'cause..she's suppose to....* Aya lowered her head, her heart filling with the realization of it all. She bit her lower lip, laying her claws in her lap. *But..she really..hates us...* Aya closed both of her eyes. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, dropping onto her kimono.   
Nauki smelled the tears. *What is wrong with her?* Aya was sending her emotions telepathically to her without ever noticing it. *What? I don't hate you! You hate me! Both of you hate me because I'm not like you!* Nauki wanted to scream at her, tell her to shut up and stop thinking something so stupid. She groaned, her teeth clenched with anger. She wanted to be up, she wanted to move. She wanted to pop Aya upside the head!  
Aya had never been hated before. Even Oda didn't hate her, and he fought with her all of the time. She didn't know if she could handle it. Maybe she was overdramtic like her mother. And...maybe Nauki was like her father. That was it, that had to be the reason why she was so aggressive, so closed up-she was just like Inu-Yasha!  
Once Aya realized that, she felt a little better about it. Nauki didn't hate her, really? She only...disliked the way she acted, she guessed. Aya rubbed her eyes. She leaned down, wrapping her arms around her sister tenderly. "I...still..l-love..you..Nia..even..if you do..hate me," she forced the words out in a whisper, her head on her sister's shoulder.  
*Huh?* Nauki heard her. *Love me? What?* She slowly opened her eyes. She could see Aya's silver hair. Was she laying on her? *Sh-She..loves me..?* It had been a very long time since Nauki had felt loved. She knew Miroku and Sango cared for her, but there was nothing like the love coming from a family. Her family.  
Aya couldn't help crying. She was too sensitive, and she knew it. She did love Nauki. Aya held onto her tighter, not meaning to. She sniffled. *I don't want Nauki to hate me...*  
Nauki lifted one of her claws, her claw shaking from weakness. She laid it on Aya's back, moving her fingers a little. "A...y....a...," Nauki called her, watching her sister.  
Aya's ears picked up the sound of someone calling her. She lifted her head, turning around. Her pink eyes met Nauki's dark purple eyes. Her heart stopped. Nauki was watching her, listening to her-and it worried her. She got off of her quickly, flinging back some.   
Nauki turned her head, watching how afraid she was of her. "A...y...a..." She moved her claw slowly towards her sister. Nauki's body tensed. It wanted to shut down on her. Her breathing quickened as she tried to force herself to stay conscious. She wanted Aya to know that she didn't hate her. Nauki groaned, her eyes closing. The room was going blurry and dark. Her claw fell back to the floor.  
What was happening? Aya blinked her eyes. Was Nauki wanting her to stay closer to her? Aya couldn't figure it out. She took three long, deep breaths. Her sister had been reaching out to her, literally. Aya crawled back over to Nauki. Nauki was unconscious.   
*She hasn't spoken...in weeks...I was the first person..she wanted...She talked to me..Nauki didn't call for papa, or mama...She..called for..me.* Aya put her claw over Nauki's again. Her sister didn't growl, or tense at her touch. "N..Ni..a..?" She squeezed her claw.   
Nauki heard Aya calling her. She even felt the touch of her claw on hers. Nauki wanted to get up so bad. She whimpered, unable to move her arms, or open her eyes again.   
Aya could feel Nauki's desperation. Nauki's mind was calling out to hers. Aya felt everything her sister felt and experienced. Her limbs were heavy and sadness crept over her. Nauki wanted to get up; she was tired of laying on the floor, not able to interact with anyone.  
Nauki wanted to cry; she needed to. However, her body was too weak to muster tears. *I want papa..* When Inu-Yasha was near her, she felt comforted. She was breaking emotionally just like when she was a toddler.   
Aya didn't know where their father was. She was alone in the hut. Nauki had never portrayed any kind of emotion around her, except annoyance. She bent down, wrapping her arms around her sister. Very cautiously, she picked Nauki up. Aya held her, watching her sister for any kind of a reaction.  
Nauki started to calm down a little. She could hear Aya's heart beating. The sound of it focused her attention elsewhere. She relaxed some, her breathing slowing down. *Don't...leave me, Aya...*  
Aya nonchalontly started to run her nails through her sister's dark brown hair. "I won't. I promise." She put her arm back around her sister. Aya could feel Nauki's mind resting in peace, her body calming down.  
  
Kagome sat next to Inu-Yasha near the river. Her mind was deep in thought. She was thinking immensley about her children. All three of them were so very different, and all had one thing in common: they were all half-demon. Oda was the fastest; even faster than Inu-Yasha when it came to speed. Aya was telepathic and could easily control another creature. Nauki had the ability of flight and could generate energy into any form she desired. They were all special, in her mind.   
She was praying Nauki would recover. She missed seeing her run around, fighting with the twins. Nauki acted so much like Inu-Yasha it wasn't funny. If she was the same age as him, she could easily be mistaken for being his sister. Kagome saw some form of him in every one of the kids. Oda had his eyes and face. Aya had his hair color. Nauki had his personality. She had missed all of them so much when they were trapped on the other side of the well. It had been three years since she had seen them last.  
Inu-Yasha had been trying his best to patch things up with Nauki, while trying to get to know Aya and Oda. Now this had happened with Nauki. Despite everything, Nauki had chosen to be like Inu-Yasha. She could have easily chosen a priestess's path, but she had chosen to be more like her father. Perhaps, to prove a point..Kagome didn't really know.  
"What are you thinking about," Inu-Yasha asked as he glanced at her. He kind of knew, but decided to break the silence between them.  
"The kids," Kagome answered softly. "I miss Nauki so much.."  
"I do, too.." He thought back to that day when Nauki had saved him. She had came out of nowhere to defend him; the past forgotten. In a split second, she was lost to him. It was a miracle that she was still with them.  
Kagome turned her head, watching his reaction to his thoughts. Inu-Yasha was deeply troubled about what had happened. There was no way he could have stopped Nauki from getting hurt. She had a mind of her own-same as him. "She loves you with all of her heart, Inu-Yasha."  
He listened to her words. His heart ached slightly. Inu-Yasha wanted nothing more than to hold his daughter, and keep her from harm. "I just..want to hold her, and have her look at me," he said, choking slightly. "I..don't want anything else, Kagome." His eyes started to well up. "From what Miroku and Sango have told me, Nauki is their defender...She comes to their aid no matter what fight they have had with her, or have treated her."  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. "She loves everyone unconditonally. That's what she's been trying to tell us all of these years. She knew when you found out who and what she was. I sensed so much sadness coming from her."  
"I know...and I regret that day, Kagome. I wish I had never turned my back on her. I should have taken her in my arms and held her for the rest of her life..She is a part of me, something I once lost.."  
"It's alright to feel that way. She understands that. You were shocked, and I understand that, too."  
"But it wasn't acceptable how I treated her. I started to ignore her, Kagome. I shouldn't have ever ignored her. She's my daughter! I love her and have never been able to tell her to her face how I feel. I don't want Nauki to hate me." He lowered his head, looking down to the ground.  
Kagome just held him for a moment. She ran her hand through his bangs. "Look, you had a hard time telling me how you felt. It's no wonder that you haven't been able to tell Nauki, or the children how you feel about them. In Nauki's mind, actions speak louder than words. You have never told her verbally how you felt, but you have expressed it in your actions. She knows that you love her and care for her."  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, kissing her dearly. He looked at her shyly. "I'm still afraid to fully open myself, Kagome. Even after all of this time. It's hard considering what I've been through. I know I need to, that I have to. It's not fair to have my guard up against my own family."  
She didn't know what to say to him. He was admitting how he felt, in a way. Kagome just couldn't force him to agree with her, or give him advice on the subject. All she could do was tell him to follow his heart. "Follow your heart, Inu-Yasha. It will lead you home, in the end."  
  



	6. Forever shall we be

Chapter 6  
  
Late in the afternoon, Kagome and Inu-Yasha arrived home. Kagome went to go prepare food for her family as Inu-Yasha walked towards the room where Nauki lay unconscious. He had been thinking a lot about his daughter that he never knew was his. She meant everything to him, just as his other daughter and son. *It never occured to me that Nauki was created for the sole purpose of protecting me. It's like someone from above has been watching over me; that they knew about Naraku and his plots against humans and demons alike.*  
"I will stay with you for all time....Nothing will come between us......Like rivers and mountains, they are merely obstacles that we must overcome, in order....to be together...No more words can be said for us to say....Tomorrow...we shall dance in the fields and sing of bright nights with shining memories," Aya sang, her claw running through her sleeping sister's hair. She watched Nauki with her pink eyes, trying to soothe her. Aya knew her sister didn't want to be unconscious, to be sleeping all of the time, but her body was trying to repair itself.  
As Inu-Yasha walked down the hallway, he heard Aya singing softly. His heart started to race. Was something wrong with Nauki? He started to jog towards the room. His younger daughter would only sing if she was saddened by something. Just as he got to the room, he noticed Aya was holding Nauki, her head on her chest. "Aya."  
Aya continued to look down, her claw still running through Nauki's hair. "I think Nia's going through her terrible two's. She's so grouchy when she wakes up." She heard her father come in. He stood near her, his eyes widening a little.  
"Your sister woke up? When?" Inu-Yasha crouched down, he leaned over, examining Nauki carefully. He always checked her several times a day to make sure she was alright, and that her wound was healing.  
"A little while ago. She wanted you, but I didn't know where you were." Aya looked up, noticing her father's surprised expression. "Papa, are you o.k.?"  
His eyes softened as he leaned towards Aya. "Yeah, I'm fine, Moonbeam." He closed his eyes kissing her forehead. Reaching up, he put his claw to her head, then rubbed his cheek on her forehead. Aya could tell he was thinking. "What did Nauki do when she saw you?"  
"She freaked out," Aya said softly. "She didn't want me near her, but she said she doesn't hate me. I was going to leave her alone....Nauki wanted me to stay. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She's too weak to move. Right after she woke up, Nia went back to sleep. I sang to her because it calmed her down."  
"I'm hoping your sister will recover soon. I'm not used to her being so still," Inu-Yasha said sadly. He absentmindedly ran a finger down Nauki's cheek as he gazed at her. He had to take his eyes away, not able to remain in control of his emotions.   
Aya looked up at him, she noticed how sad he appeared to be. "Papa, it's not your fault Nia got hurt. She loves you a lot. She's...not sure if you love her back. That's why she stays away." She looked off again, not wanting to see her father's eyes as he looked hurt at her.  
Inu-Yasha knew it was the truth. He was so bent on worrying about everything else, and fighting off demons that he forgot that his family was the most important thing to him. His children wouldn't be children forever. Aya and Oda were already thirteen; Nauki was fixing to be sixteen-years-old. *If Nauki makes it through this, I promise to only be concerned about my family. I was alone so much of my life without one, that I forgot how important it is to have others who care about you.*  
Nauki started to breathe deeper. Aya wasn't the only one with her. As she was half conscious, she could hear her father's heart beating. It called to her in sadness and in strength. He wanted her to be alright. Inu-Yasha was deeply concerned. *I want to get up......my body aches....*  
"You can't get up yet. You're not better," Aya said. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me to shut up, either......Or you can lay back on the floor in that uncomfortable position."  
Inu-Yasha looked at his daughter. "Aya, is Little conscious?"  
"Yeah, and she's as stubborn as ever," Aya said lowly. Her eyes shifted to Nauki who was still trying to wake up. Nauki's brow furrowed, her limbs jerking slightly. She was serious about getting up.  
Inu-Yasha gently lifted her from Aya. He sat down, then put her into his lap as if she were still the two-year-old he had found a long time ago. Turning her around, he positioned her to where they were face-to-face. "Nauki?"   
Aya watched her father as he tried to get Nauki to answer him. "She's being a pain. Nia's whining because she can't get up."  
"Moonbeam," Inu-Yasha said sternly, "You have to understand. She died three weeks ago, and in those three weeks, she hasn't moved, ate, or opened her eyes. I can't blame your sister for wanting to get up. Nauki's not used to being still. She doesn't understand that her body is recovering."  
Annoyed, Aya got up. "She was never around until now.......I know she got hurt, but Nauki doesn't have to do so to prove a point." Aya left.   
Inu-Yasha had no idea what she was talking about. *Prove a point?* He let it go for now. "Little?" He touched her face gently. Nauki mrrphed slightly. She was trying her best to move, to get up. "Little it's alright. I'm here now." He watched as Nauki started to cry, small tears coming out of her eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Shhhhhh. Little, it's alright," he said trying to comfort her.All he could do was hold her.   
Inu-Yasha pressed the back of her head to him, then laid his head against hers. "Shhhh, Little One..It's o.k. I'm not going to leave you." Reluctantly, Nauki calmed down a little.  
Faintly, she started to call his name. "Pa...pa.......Pa....pa...."  
"Nauki," he choked, his throat tightening up. "It's alright, Little." Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her. As he closed his eyes, tears ran down his face. She meant so much to him. Nauki was the one responsible for opening him up, for making him realize there was a world without anger, deciet, and fear.   
She could hear his heart beating fast, his breathing quickening, even the tears that were flowing down his face. Nauki had never felt him this sad before. She wasn't used to the feeling. At first, it scared her a little. Her father wasn't the one who usually opened himself, or let his emotions run wild. "Pa..pa...Pa..pa," she said, her breathing quickening.  
Inu-Yasha sniffled slightly. He ran his claw through her bangs like he always did when he was unsure, or gazing thoughtfully at her. She needed him so much. "I'm not leaving your side, Little. Not until you're better and you don't need me anymore."  
Nauki grabbed onto his kimono hard. "M.....y.........In...u....Ya..sh....a.........." She meant every word of it. He was her father. She would always need him. Whether it was for protection, or comfort. She loved him and she wanted him to be aware of it.  
He laid his head on hers as he tried to calm down. Nauki wasn't dead yet. She was improving slowly, but steadily, or so he thought. "I love you with all of my heart, Little. Just please...try to fight this for me."  
Nauki opened her eyes very, very slowly. She looked up at him, noticing the expression on his face. Grief was everywhere: in his voice, words, and in his touch. Nauki wasn't sure if she could fight anymore. She had been fighting for so long. Her body was tired and it wanted to give up. Once she had died, but the love of her father had brought her back. Nauki closed her eyes again, not able to stay focused for long.  
Inu-Yasha wasn't able to contain how he felt anymore. In the past those that he had held dear were hurt because they were trying to protect him. He wanted his family to be secure. *All I want is for Little to be o.k.* Without realizing it, the tears started to flow down his face again as he gritted his teeth.   
Kagome stood near the entrance to the room. She looked down at the floor sadly. In her hands she held a tray of food for Inu-Yasha. *If Nauki dies, it's going to tear Inu-Yasha apart more than what he's going through now.* Kagome glanced at him through the doorway. She could see him holding his daughter hard, his head lowered. *I don't know what to do.....*  
  
A tall demon walked through the forest, his head downcast as he listened for any possible attack. His eyes remained still, serious, his expression stern. By his sides he had holstered two swords made of the strongest steel, and an animal's tail flowing in the breeze from around his waist. His armor was that of numerous forms of leather in order to protect him at all costs from his enemies. Around his forehead the demon wore a bandana to conceal the identity of the clan he belonged to. He was known as "Blade" to those who knew of him. To the hanyou he cared about, he was known as Kenaye. It was his true name.   
Slowly he walked through the forest further still, his mind relenting on the past few days. It had just occured to him that he had not seen Nauki for many moons. Normally, Kenaye didn't dottle in another's affairs, but he found himself focused on her whereabouts. He sniffed the air, his ears picking up the sounds of familiar water. It was a river that was close to a nearby village where Nauki was usually sighted.  
He bent down, running his claw through the cold water, his eyes focused on the crystal reflections the currents were making. *Where are you?* His posture stiffened. Narrowing his eyes, Kenaye moved his claw out of the water, his posture stiff. "Why are you here," he demanded, not liking the youth for his ill regards towards others.  
The raven colored hair flashed into view out of the corner of his eye. The boy stood behind him, golden eyes as serious as ever. He made no move towards the demon. Looking down, Oda clenched his fists. It was hard enough as it was to confront Kenaye, Nauki's friend. Kenaye didn't like him from the start. There had been a lot of wrongs Oda had done over the years to both of his sisters and the ones who took care of him. He had to do it. Nauki would want him to, he supposed. It was the least he could do for her. "Nia's hurt," Oda said seriously, his eyes fixated on Kenaye's back.  
Kenaye didn't know whether to believe the youth or not. He rose slowly, not turning around. His eyes went back to search amongst the currents of the river. "What do you mean," he asked back.  
Oda could tell Kenaye wasn't buying it. He closed his eyes in frustration. This time he was telling the truth; this time she was hurt and he was trying to help. "Why can't you believe me," he asked, his voice cracking.   
"It's hard to believe one such as you. One who does not usually tell the truth, or show kindess to others. You cannot pretend to be what you are not, any longer," Kenaye informed him. He listened. Oda didn't respond. Intriguingly, he turned around. "It's not like you not to backtalk with harsh words." Kenaye raised a brow. "What is wrong with you?"   
Oda gritted his teeth, his head lowering. "I am telling the truth. I have no reason to lie to you. F-Forgive me for a-anything I have done in the past," he begged. He held both of his claws up in apology just like he had seen Miroku do a time or two. Slowly, the monk's teachings were befalling on him. It was not something he could escape.  
Kenaye didn't understand. Oda had never in his entire life asked anyone to forgive him before. He had never cared. Oda did what he did, there was no excuse or reason in any of his actions. "There has to be reason for your actions. Tell me." His eyes narrowed again, thinking the boy was hiding something from him. "You have no reason to befriend me, or seek me out."  
"I'm not trying to," the boy said softly. "Nauki jumped in front of an attack that was meant for my father. She..did it to save him...Haven't you noticed she's not been around? She hasn't been tagging along after you?" Oda watched the demon.  
"I have noticed. I notice things that you do not. I notice the way your voice is shaking, and how you are filled with regret and grief. I am a full demon. However, I still cannot comprehend why you are telling me. Normally it would be another's place to seek me. Are you trying to change yourself?"  
"I'm trying to make everything right again," Oda said hoarsly. "I don't mean anything I say, or do. Your Nauki's friend and that's why I came, instead of Aya. Our parents came back from the well where they were lost."  
"So you're telling me in hopes that I will comfort you, is that it?" Kenaye still didn't know how badly injured Nauki was. He wasn't going to outright ask; the boy knew it.   
"I don't ask for your pity, or your sympathy. I came to tell you because you are Nauki's friend. Aunt Sango said friends are forever and that they care about each other."  
"What makes you even assume that I am knowledgeable about your sister's life," Kenaye asked turning back around to the water.   
"If you didn't know anything about her, and didn't care, you could face me. Nauki was hurt weeks ago. I know you care about her because you don't drive her off like a true demon. You accepted her. I think it worries you about where your loyalties ly," Oda shot back. He was tired of Kenaye's arrogance.  
"Maybe I am worried...," he said to himself. "Regardless, that is my business." Kenaye turned back around to face the boy. "You have guts kid. I'll give you that. Where is your sister now..?"  
He stood before the cottage in the middle of the night, his posture stiff. He had never gone inside before, but he knew this was the place. Their scents were all over the area. His eyes narrowed. There were two scents he didn't know.  
*Should I go in? Oda said she's hurt really bad. I still don't understand why he told me.* Kenaye faded out, literally. His body became irredescent and transparent as if he were a ghost. Cautiously, he walked through the entrance. Even though he couldn't be seen, he was in an unfamiliar place and very cautious.  
Keanye walked slowly through the hut, his eyes and ears alert. One sound was all it would take to alert the hanyous that he was in their territory. He sniffed the air strongly. It smelled as if someone was on the verge of death. He walked further following the scent of death.  
There he found her.  
Without realizing it, Kenaye faded in, his face in utter shock.Nauki was laying on her back, her hair laid out underneath her, dog ears showing, as she was wrapped in bloodied bondages. He walked closer, his heart racing.   
Over the past six months, he had grown fond of her. So fond, he was afraid he was in love with her. Nauki had always been by his side. She watched his back when he got into fights and followed him, despite his annoyance at her.  
"N...N...auki?" Kenaye practially ran to her side, his mind only alerted to her injury. He sat quickly, his hand softly going over her body. He didn't watn to risk hurting her. It hurt him to look at her in her wounded condition.  
Kenaye breathed in sharply, his senses were alerted to someone moving about. Someone knew he was there. He concentrated then faded out instantly a few seconds before the being entered the room. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He knew he had caught the scent of a full demon's prescence, but where was it now? He walked softly on the wooden floor, his eyes darting left and right trying to catch a glance of anything out of the ordinary.  
He kneeled down by his daughter. *As long as you're alright, Little.* Inuyasha touched her face tenderly. Nauki's head turned slightly towards his claw. *You know I'm here, don't you, Nauki?*  
From the wall, Kenaye watched Inuyasha check his daughter. *So that's her father, the one with the famous Tetsuiga my father spoke of in the past. He really loves her.* Kenaye walked backwards leaving Inuyasha to tend to Nauki. *I can't believe Nauki is laying there like that. Where the hell was I when she needed me,* he thought angrily as he walked back through the woods.  
  
Aya hung the clothes on the line. Oda walked up behind her, scratching his head. "Kenaye was here," she informed him. Oda looked up, his claw pausing. "Not now. Last night." Oda lowered his claw, watching his sister's back. "You told him about Nia. I thank you for that."  
"He had to know. I think he's in love with her. He wont' admit it."  
"From the shock and anger I felt from him last night, he is," Aya confirmed. "If he loves her, he'll stay with her."  
"You sound like Uncle Miroku," Oda said stretching his arms.  
Aya smiled as she lifted the clothes basket. "Sometimes, he makes a lot of sense."  
Oda narrowed his eyes. "I hate it when you do that," he griped.  
"Do what," Inuyasha asked from the doorway.  
The twins looked back to see their father with his arms crossed over his chest. "Nothing, papa," they both said in unision.  
Inuyasha walked down the back steps eying them. "You two are up to something."  
"Papa, would you get mad if we told you Nauki's friend is worried about her and wants to help her," Aya asked.  
"No.....I wouldn't get mad. What...kind....of "friend" are we talking about," Inuyasha asked, searching his daughter's features for the answer.  
"A Special friend, Papa."  
"Moonbeam........what.......kind of......"friend"."  
Aya paused. "Um...a...full...demon...."  
Inuyasha stared at Aya. *That was who I felt last night!* "Moonbeam," Inuyasha said gritting his teeth, "Tell me about Nauki's friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. I Forgive you

Chapter 7  


  
Nauki opened her eyes weakily. The light coming through the room from the small window hurt her eyes. After being unconscious for so long, her body had finally gained enough energy for her to remain conscious for a short amount of time. No one was in the room with her. Where was Aya? Nauki figured she was around the hut doing chores.  
The sixteen-year-old hanyou-hanenjeru tried desperatly to lift her head. She managed to lift it an inch before it fell back. Nauki swore. Her ears twitched at the sound of her voice. It was barely audible and soft due to the fact that she hadn't spoken in weeks. *I'm tired of laying here. I want to get up. I'm a demon! I need to get up!* Nauki's anger was growing. She tried frantically to move her arms and legs. They were budging slightly.  
Nauki wanted to scream.  
Aya sat up straight, her mind alert. Her eyes widened. She froze as the kitten walked around her claws. *Is Nauki awake?* The kitten mewed.   
"Aya? What's wrong, sweetheart," Kagome asked as she watched her daughter. "Aya?"  
Aya blinked coming out of it. Her parents had no idea how telepathic she was, or to what extent. "I'm fine, Mama."  
"Are you sure?" Kagome walked over to her. She kneeled down. "You don't look fine."  
Aya looked behind her down the path to the hut. "Is anyone back home?" She hoped Nauki wouldn't try to get up.  
"Hmm?" Kagome blinked her eyes. "Your father and brother are there. Why do you ask?"  
Aya turned around, smiling weakily. "No, reason." *I hope papa's still there. I don't know what Oda's reaction will be if he finds Nia awake. The way he's been acting lately is depressed and it's unlike him.* Aya rose. "Come on Hisho," she called the cat. "Let's go find you some nice fish at the creek." The kitten strutted after her.  
  
*I've got to get up!!* Nauki struggled as she tried over and over to lift her head. Her head fell again as she panted. "P....P...Pa...Pa...," she said faintly. "P...Pa..Pa...." No answer. Nauki started to cry. She felt helpless and she hated it.  
"What's wrong? Are you hungry," Oda asked as he stood near her. He had smelled her tears from the other end of the hut. He crouched down. Slowly he lifted a claw to his sister's face. He paused as Nauki tensed. "Nia, I'm not going to hurt you," he said sadly.  
"H...h...ow....am....I.....s-sup...posed to...be-lieve...you...," she said weakily, the tears stinging her eyes.  
Oda laid over her gently, wrapping his arms around her. He put his head on his sister's shoulder. *There isn't any words I can say to make you believe me. I'll just have to show you, Nauki.* Oda looked back at her as he wiped her eyes. "Why are you crying?"  
Nauki watched him, but wasn't as afraid as she was before. "U..up...I..want..to..get...u-up...."  
"Papa said not to move you. He said it might re-open the wound." Nauki's helplessness ginally got to her. She erupted in tears, her breathing increasing. Oda felt sorry for her. Nauki had always protected them no matter how cruel they were to her. *Her limbs are weak because she hasn't moved in so long. Her muscles need to wake back up.*  
Oda moved his claws down to his sister's arm. He started to gently massage her arm in order to make her feel less constricted. Nauki relaxed a little when she found out he wasn't going to hurt her. The tears were still flowing down her face. "Nia, it's o.k. I'll ask papa if you can get up." Oda wiped her tears away again. He couldn't imagine almost dying then feeling helpless.  
Nauki didn't really understand why Oda was concerned about her. She watched him massage her arm. *Why is he helping me? Usually he's cruel and doesn't worry about anyone but himself. What could have caused him to change?*  
Oda moved down to her legs after he had finished both of her arms. "Is that better," he asked her. He felt Nauki nod. He was sort of reluctant that he was helping her. Oda knew he couldn't take care of her as re-payment for helping him in the past. Despite everything, he did care about her.  
Nauki felt tired again. She couldn't help being unconscious. Nauki's eyes started to droop. She wanted to stay up. "You're probably tired because you haven't eaten anything. Your body can't sustain life without nourishment," Oda said. He had to admit he sounded just like Miroku for a split second. He shook his head, shaking it off. "What I'm trying to say is, I can bring you something to eat, but I'll have to pick you up and feed it to you." He didn't want her to choke. He wasn't really sure if she could swallow on her own.   
Nauki nodded softly. If he hadn't hurt her by now, then he wasn't going to. At least, that's what she figured.  
Oda got up and went into the kitchen at the front of the hut to get something that wasn't hard to chew. His only real fear was getting into trouble with his father.Inuyasha didn't play around about Nauki's wound. He was still having the aftershock of Nauki dying and coming back to life. Oda couldn't imagine being in his father's position. *Papa must be seriously worried. I guess he deals with a lot more than I have thought.*  
  
Oda picked Nauki up gently. She was stiff as a board. If he had been a human, Oda probably wouldn't have lifted Nauki on his own on account for her being dead weight. He gently laid her head on his shoulder.   
Nauki grabbed onto her brother's purple kimono. *He smells like grass.* She opened her mouth slowly ashe stuck a small piece of fish in. Nauki chewed it softly then swallowed. She coughed instantly.  
Oda lowered his head to watch her. "Nia, you o.k.?" He patted her back. "Don't swallow hard. If you need water, I can go get some."  
Nauki shook her head. She didn't want to be trouble for anyone; not even her brother. *I feel like a helpless infant.*  
"Nia." Oda liften a smaller piece to her mouth. She opened again. "Swallow slowly," he told her.  
  
Inuyasha came inside the hut with a barrel of rice. He walked to the first room where the extension had been made. After he set it down, he werent to go check on Nauki. "Huh?" He froze at the entrance. He saw Oda feeding her. *What's been going on since I've been gone?*  
He walked into the room slowly. "Oda, is your sister alright?" Oda nodded. He kneeled down. Inuyasha reached a claw up to touch her face. "Are you alright, Little?" Nauki nodded gently.  
Inuyasha rubbed his thumb against her cheek. He was happy to see her eating. It meant Nauki was getting better. *I think you're out of danger now, Nauki. I couldn't be happier.* He leaned foreward, then kissed her softly on the forehead. "Oda, be every careful with her. I don't want her wound to re-open. It could kill her."  
"I know, papa, that's why I only lifted her and didn't move her," Oda said.  
Inuyasha scruffed his son's hair. "Good boy. Nauki, do you want Oda, or me to stay with you?"  
"O-...Od..a...," she said weakily.  
"Alright. You heard her Raven. You're in charge." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room. *I'm glad Raven is learning to care about others. I don't want him learning the hard way like I did.* 


	8. Inuyasha vs Kenaye, the lone Youkai

Chapter 8  


  
Nauki sniffed the air as she slept soundly. Her father had laid her on her side with a pillow underneath her chest to comfort her. Someone was in the room. Nauki could smell the person's prescence. It wasn't Oda. The smell of windblown leaves didn't come to her nose. She opened her eyes slowly. It was dark in the room, but she could make out a blurry figure that was almost see-through.  
He heard her whimper. The figure had been watching over her after her brother had left for the night. The full demon who had snuck into the hut, faded in. He smiled weakily at her. Kenaye walked over to her softly, the raccoon tail on his belt swaying gently. He kneeled down slowly so his swords wouldn't scrape the floor. "Hi, Nauki, I heard you had an accident," he said putting it very mildly.  
She looked up at him, her head nodding. *Who told him?* Her mind was blank. Nauki couldn't figure out why he was there. He had always told her that since he was a full demon he didn't have emotions. If that was true, why was Kenaye looking at her with that strange look? It was the same look her father often gave Kagome when she had attended to them when she was younger.  
Nauki tried to get up to prove to him that she was his equal. She didn't want Kenaye thinking she was weak even though she was half demon and half angel. Her arms started to shake and her breathing was rasp as she attempted to move. Nauki's muscles were straining badly.  
Kenaye's eyes widened with shock. He knew she couldn't get up. What he coudln't understand was why she was trying. Nauki's wound re-opened unexpectedly. She felt the cut rip apart underneath the bandages. Panic came over her. Nauki went down grabbing her chest, eyes closed and teeth gritted.  
"NAUKI," Kenaye yelled. He grabbed onto her, then lifted her to his chest. Nauki was gasping in mortal pain. Kenaye could smell the blood. He touched her chest only to find the bandages soaked with blood.   
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard the yell of a male voice. Someone was in the hut. Someone was with his daughter! He got up quickly. Kagome woke up at the noise also. She saw her husband run out of the entrance down the hallway as fast as he was able towards the back room where their daughter was laying.  
Inuyasha came flying into the room, his heart racing. When he saw the full demon holding his daughter, he went straight at Kenaye with his claws. "Iron Reaver!" The claws went soaring straight at Kenaye's head.  
Kenaye knew Inuyasha had a right to attack him. He would have done the same if he had seen a full demon holding his seriously wounded daughter. Not wanting there to be a further dispute, Kenaye faded out quickly. As he did so, he missed Inuyasha's claws and took Nauki with him.  
Inuyasha touched dwon on the wooden floor of the hut. The wood cracked and split where his claw attack met. His hasty decision could have hurt Nauki. Inuyasha wa relieved that the demon had fled with his daugther in one sense, but also outraged at the same time. *Where the hell is he?!* He growled lowly, his eyes narrowing. Inuyasha started to search the hut his mind in a wreck. He had no idea if the demon was the same one Aya had spoken of earlier that day.  
Inuyasha ran outside in the middle of the night. *If she dies...* He yelled at the trees, his claws tightened. "Give me back my daughter, you bastard!" He looked around frantically. The only sounds he heard was his voice echoing through the trees. Kagome ran outside in her night kimono. She had no idea what was going on.  
"Inuyasha!" She ran towards him, her heart racing with total fear. "Inuyasha!" Kagome saw the expression of sadness and shock on his face. She stopped where she was. "Where's Nauki?!"  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth. To lose Nauki now would break him. He couldn't afford for his heart to break anymore. As the panic increased inside of him, a tear started to liquify in his eye. He suddenly caught the scent. The demon had faded back in, wherever he was. Inuyasha raced in that direction, his golden demonic eyes turning red with anger as he left his wife standing in his wake.  
  
Kenaye held Nauki's limp form, his concern growing by the minute. The wound was more severe than he would have ever imagined. *I'm going to help you, Nauki. You've helped me in the past. These favors I return to you.* He gently but his claw over the wound.  
Kenaye's eyes glowed light brown. The current running through his body intensified. "You can't leave yet Nauki. There is too much for you to do." He smiled weakily. "I haven't even had time to claim you yet."  
A blinding light went from his claw flowing towards Nauki's chest. The deadly wound that had impared her from moving, or living her life for the past month, started to heal. As the tear closed, the blood leaking out of her wound, started to go back in. A reverse effect was happening. Kenaye didn't fully understand. He had only performed the operation once before on a friend of his. The blood loss was usually stopped, but had never returned itself into the body.  
Kenaye laid her down. He lifted his leather armor off of his body then covered Nauki up. "You should be alright now." He took his finger and lifted it towards the half-angel's face. Very gently, he ran his finger down her soft skin. Kenaye had never touched her before in the past few months that he had known her.  
"You won't be when I sink my claws into your flesh," Inuyasha raved as he jumped from behind the full demon. His eyes were completely demonic, their red tint flashing in the night sky as he leaped.   
Kenaye narrowed his eyes as he watched Inuyasha leap into the air. *He's quicker than I would have thought for a hanyou.* He rose to his feet just as Inuyasha's body started to come down. "Sorry. I can't fight with you, Inuyasha." He faded out instantly.  
Again, Inuyasha missed his chance to get a hold of the full demon who had snuck into his home. Dust flew as his body touched down upon the ground. Inuyasha stood in the night air, feeling violated. He should have caught the scent quicker than he had. What if Nauki had died again? He looked over at his daughter, his mind still in a rage. He was fighting to keep his sanity. It had been a long time since he had become a full demon.  
"P...pa..pa," Nauki called softly. She had opened her eyes to a dark forest. Her body was slightly chilled from the air. "Pa...pa." The sixteen-year-old half-angel, half-demon looked up to see her father watching her with red glowing eyes. She knew instantly what had happened to him.  
Demonic red eyes looked into the soft, gentle orchid eyes of the half-angel. His mind was racing in different directions, but his heart was in tune with hers. He made his way over to her, his body not following the orders that his raged filled mind was telling it to do. Nauki had a hold of his soul. She wasn't going to let her father become mindless.   
As Inuyasha came closer to her, Nauki kept her eyes fixed on his. If she blinked, the hypnotizing effect would be gone. Whatever had happened, had caused him to be completely outraged. He bent down towards her, sniffing at her softly. Inuyasha had the mind of a feral dog demon when he transformed too much.   
"P..pa...pa," she said again, finally closing her eyes. Nauki was getting pretty cold as she lay in the grass underneath a tree.   
Inuyasha's red eyes finally changed back to their original golden tint. The danger was over. His anger was still aparent, but not as full blown as it had been before. He rubbed his nose against his daughter's, his guard up.  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, then picked her up. He took the leather armor off of her. Gently, Inuyasha kissed his daughter's cheek as he held her close. *I don't know how, but her wound is gone.*   
"Pa..pa, where is..Kenaye," Nauki asked.  
He looked at her with the softest, most gentle eyes. "I don't know, Little. But..when you see him again, tell him to NEVER scare me like that again," Inuyasha said sternly. He started to carry her back to the hut. As Inuyasha walked back, he glanced behind himself at the spot where he had last seen the full demon. The leather armor was gone.   



	9. Nothing comes in between a demon and his...

  
  
The next morning, Nauki found herself laying in between Inuyasha and Kagome with the covers all the way up to her chin. She wasn't sure how she had gotten there. Thinking things through, she figured her father had put her there after the incidence with Kenaye. Nauki was still clueless to why Kenaye, otherwise known as Blade, had helped her, or came to see her. *What was that look in his eyes the night before?*  
She moved slowly so she could look at her father. Inuyasha was sleeping soundly, his ears twitching as Nauki moved. *I guess he cares about me.* She thought back to the red-tinted eyes Inuyasha had had the night before. His anger had been apparent. *Was he worried because something could have happened to me, or was it because Kenaye snuck in under his nose?* Nauki couldn't figure out which. She sighed.  
"I see you're awake," Kagome said softly. She sat up, then looked over Nauki's shoulder at her with gentle, motherly eyes. Nauki was looking back at her with a blank, empty look. She could tell the girl was confused. "Inuyasha does care about you, Bubbles. He loves you more than he can ever tell you." Kagome said the words carefully watching the sixteen-year-old's expression.  
Nauki broke the eye contact with her mother. She looked back at Inuyasha. The girl knew that Kikyo, her father's first love, was supposed to have been her mother. From what Miroku had told her, Kikyo had died 67 years ago by the hands of Naraku, a thief who had welcomed demons into his soul so that he may possess the Shikon Jewel. Naraku wanted to keep Kikyo to himself and be rid of Inuyasha. Nauki remembered Miroku telling her that Kikyo had pinned her father to a tree, thinking he was the one who had betrayed her before she died. As a result of that, Nauki was supposed to have been erased from Inuyasha, but demons had taken her from his soul and she had evolved in the demonworld.   
Nauki had been found by Inuyasha and Kagome when she was a toddler. She had been calling out to her father, wanting him to take her away from the horrible world she was living in, although, Nauki doesn't remember any of it. She was very young at that time. Miroku informed the girl that Kagome had raised her as her own. Sango had told her that Inuyasha had taken care of her and nursed her back to health. "I know about..about Kikyo..and..all of you," Nauki said softly, her mind feeling saddened. She felt lost.  
Kagome smiled weakily at her. "I know. Miroku told me he had told you when we were trapped in my time. You had a right to know, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be with us, Nauki."  
"If I hadn't been rescued, then none of this would have happened," Nauki said disapprovingly, her anger starting to show in her voice. She was mad at the world.  
Inuyasha was awake. He heard what Nauki was saying, but didn't open his eyes. He wanted to know why she felt that way.  
"Then what wouldn't have happened," Kagome asked softly. She touched the back of Nauki's head, stroking her long hair. *Her hair is still as soft as I remember when she was a toddler.* Kagome believed it was the angel in her.  
"Then...then I wouldn't be alone..Then Inuyasha wouldn't..h-hate me..or Oda..or Aya...Then you wouldn't be sad, and I wouldn't be in the way," Nauki said her heart breaking after all of the years she had held everything inside.   
Kagome stroked her hair. "Why do you think everyone hates you?"  
"I cause trouble..I worry Miroku when I don't come back....Sango is always fussing at me to leave Oda alone when he bothers Aya...Aya chases after me, but I don't listen to a word she says..I have to hide what I am so no one will chase me away...or so demons won't hunt me....they won't hunt any of you....Kenaye tells me I am in the way all of the time...I know I am more trouble than what I'm worth."  
"Nauki, you're not any trouble. Everyone just wants you safe. That's why they worry, or scold you. It's because they are afraid you will get hurt," Kagome said.  
Nauki knew deep in her heart that there was going to be a time when she was going to have to defend them all. The day was coming when she would have to rely on herself totally; without Inuyasha, without Kagome, without Miroku, or any of them by her side to aid her. She was deeply afraid. Nauki could feel something looking for her, something that had failed in erasing her from the present.  
Inuyasha frowned. He couldn't stand it any longer. He opened his eyes to look at Nauki. Deep in his heart he could feel her fear. It was hard and cold, almost unbearing. He raised his claw to touch her face. Nauki wasn't expecting him to be awake. She tensed the moment he touched her. *What are you holding back that you're not telling us, Little?*  
Nauki couldn't meet her father's eyes. She could feel his concern searching her face. She didn't want to endanger them anymore. Afterall, she wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
She laid on her back thinking. They had gotten up some time ago to do something; what she didn't know. Nauki was looking out the small window in her parents bedroom. She didn't really know why she had told Kagome everything. *Maybe it was better I told. When I die again, it will be for good. No one can regret what is going to happen to me soon. I'm not supposed to be in this world, or any world, for that matter.*  
"Little?"  
Nauki's ears twitched as she heard Inuyasha's voice. She turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye. He was standing in the doorway wearing his white kimono top and red trousers. She raised a brow slightly wondering why he wasn't fully dressed.  
Inuyasha walked in slowly his gaze focused on his daughter's face. She had been extremely quiet since that morning and he was puzzled to why she was hiding something. "You're hiding something, Little One," he said gently. Inuyasha's face held the utmost form of seriousness. He was her father. He didn't like it when she kept things from him. He knew it was in her nature to be cautious, for Nauki had always been that way, but now was not the time.   
Nauki turned her head back to the window. "It doesn't matter if I am. It's for your own good," she said matter-of-factly, sounding much like Inuyasha.  
He came to crouch next to her. Looking down at her, Inuyasha could see how much she was really like him. Nauki had his ears and his long hair now, just not the same color. Her face had his shape, but Kikyo's eyes. She was beautiful. His eyes softened as he admired her form and grace. Even as he had watched her in disquise as a demon slayer, Inuyasha had been in awe at her skill. Nauki was a fighter, but she did it with confidence and elegance. Much like a combination of Kikyo and Sango. However, despite her pleasant appearance, the half-angel/half-demon had the attitude of her father.   
Inuyasha bent down, putting an arm around Nauki carefully. He drew her close then laid his head against her shoulder. Cautiously, he began to stroke the back of her head like he had done when she was a toddler. The gesture wasn't just to comfort her, but to let her know that he did love her.   
Nauki wasn't sure why he was stroking her hair. She didn't really know what to think. The fear and coldness she had in her heart softened. She closed her eyes gently, sniffing her father's scent. He smelled of the earth and the sky. Inuyasha's scent had always been embedded in her mind as a child. It was how she knew she was alive; that she was safe; and above all, that she had someone who loved her.  
"I...love you,..Little One. I..don't want you to keep anything from me," Inuyasha said softly. He rubbed his cheek against hers, wanting her to tell him what she was thinking. Yet, he could feel her emotions running through him as a current runs through water. Nauki was being protective, in a sense. Whatever she knew, she didn't want to endanger her family.   
"I can't tell you, Papa. If I do, I will lose everything," Nauki said. She lifted her claw, then grabbed onto her father's arm hard. She wanted to cry, to let everything out for once in her life, but Nauki couldn't do it. If she let the slightest crack break the wall she held up, the whole fortress would fall down. She had to be Aya and Oda's protector, her mother and father's heart, and Miroku and Sango's loyalty. They were everything to her.  
"I don't understand, Nauki. I need to know what is going on through your head. You're being secretive and your guard is up. I don't want to lose you, again," Inuyasha said. He turned around to look at her. Her eyes were soft, yet hard. The glitter that sparkled in her eyes was hard. Her mind was fixed. "I need you to be straight with me."  
"I am being truthful. If I tell you, I will lose everything," Nauki said again. "I cannot tell you now."  
"Will you tell me soon," he asked, his eyes saddened. Nauki nodded. He ran his claw through her bangs. "I have already lost you twice, Little. You're my heart..and in saying that, you're suppose to stay with me."  
Nauki hated keeping things from him, but at this point, she had no choice unless she wanted to lose all of them.  
  
Kagome wiped her hands on the rag then set it down. She had just finished sanitizing Nauki's room. The smell of blood was still in the air, but it wasn't as strong. Kagome wiped her brow next. *It sure was a lot of work, but it was well worth it.* She admired her work for a few moments then stood up clutching the bucket of dirty water. She headed outside to dump it.   
"Mama, are you done now," Aya asked as she put up her claws to block her brother's playful hits. Ever since Nauki had been hurt, Oda had changed drastically. He had even stopped being mean to Aya.  
"Yes, finally finished," Kagome said proud of herself.   
Oda stopped. "Does that mean Nauki can..come outside now," he asked chosing the words carefully. He looked at his mother with his golden slit eyes, raven hair tied back into a ponytail flowing in the wind.   
"No, I don't think it would be wise for Nauki to get up, just yet. She hasn't sat up on her own, walked or anything since she got hurt," Kagome said.   
Oda looked off, disappointed. He wanted his sister to get up. He wanted her to be alright. He still felt like some of it was his fault. Oda had been so mean to her before. To everyone..  
Aya noticed her twin's sad expression. "Don't worry, Oda, when Nia is better she can play with us." It didn't seem to comfort him.  
Inuyasha walked to the front entrance of the hut. He was carrying Nauki on his hip, her arms wrapped around him and her head laid upon his shoulder. She was kind of embarassed at how he was carrying her. It made her feel helpless. "Kagome?"  
Kagome turned around. She smiled weakily at her husband when she noticed he had his daughter. "Is she better?"  
Inuyasha looked at her sadly his face trying to hide the feelings he had. He didn't want his wife to know the conversation he had had with Nauki earlier. "Her wound is healed, but she's still weak."  
Kagome nodded. She knew something was wrong. The sparkle in his eyes had faded a little since he had went in to check on the sixteen-year-old hanyou hanenjeru (half angel).  
"I'm going to go give her a bath," Inuyasha said. He turned around as Nauki grumbled. She really did feel helpless now. She couldn't sit up, walk, or even bathe herself due to lying on the floor for a solid month. Her wound had healed because of Kenaye. Nauki wondered for a brief moment if that bothered her father.  
  
Inuyasha laid his daughter on the floor of the built-in bathhouse. He looked down at her. He knew she had good reason for keeping something from him, but he didn't have to like it. "Alright, Little, the bandage has to be removed."  
Nauki was cautious of the blood soaked bandage being taken off with her father in the room. She had grown into a woman in the time him and Kagome had been gone. Her face showed utter shock at the realization of the fact that it had to come off.  
Inuyasha took off his white kimono top. He then bent down and picked Nauki up holding her upright, but turned away from him. Very carefully, he sliced the bandages off of her from her side. Inuyasha picked up the white kimono he had taken off, then told Nauki to slip her arms in. Now she was covered in the front with only her back open to him. He smiled at her. He couldn't help but run his claw through her bangs again.  
Nauki closed her eyes as she laid her head against her father. His head was laid against the back of hers, his arms wrapped around her protectively. She could feel his chest rising and falling. Nauki gritted her teeth. Her heart was breaking. She wanted to tell him, she had to. If she told, she would lose everything. She wanted her purpose to be filled out; to protect Inuyasha. That was her goal, that was what she had been created for. Wasn't it?  
Inuyasha put his claw on the back of her head. Something was really bothering her. "Nauki..? Will you please tell me?" No answer. He felt the tears drop onto his arm. The salty smell of them drifted to his nose. Inuyasha rubbed his nose against her head. "Little..please." He hated to see her saddened by anything. From what he had heard from Miroku and Sango, Nauki had suffered all of these years alone; thinking everyone hated her.  
"Ow," she said as her chest moved up and down hard. It hurt for her to cry. The outside of her body was healed, but internally, she was weak. Nauki felt him nudge her. "I'll lose all of you if I tell," she said crying softly.  
"You won't lose any of us, Nauki," he assured her. "Especially not me."  
"I...I...was only put here to...to protect you," she said. "Whatever threw me out of the demonworld..it's searching for me. I have to protect you..I don't want you to be stripped from your family."  
Inuyasha turned her to face him, his face in shock. "What do you mean something is searching for you?"  
"It's..searching for me...I have felt it ever since..ever since..," she stopped looking at him. She held a hidden terror in her eyes.  
Inuyasha knew that she had sensed the demon whom had tried to kill her long ago at the moment of her death. Nauki was part angel, and in saying that, she had greater powers than that of a demon. The emotions she had bottled up poured to him. He felt her sudden fear and anxiety. She was mainly concerned about everyone else's involvement with her.   
He held her closer, his chin resting on her forehead. Nothing mattered to him more than protecting his family. Nauki didn't find herself a part of it because she was so different. She was a part of him and Kikyo-a girl that was supposed to have been, but wasn't. Demons had tried to erase her, but her heart was strong for a child and she longed to be with the one she was a part of.   
Inuyasha closed his eyes, anger was dormiant. He wasn't going to allow anyone, or anything to take his daughter away again. He was going to protect her, to hold her, and to always be there for her. Nothing was going to come in between them. Nothing.   
Nauki could feel his anger. She looked up at him, her heart fluttering. That was why she didn't want to tell him. Inuyasha was bent on destruction to anyone that came in between his family or friends. She didn't want to see him turn full demon. Nauki was sure it would turn him mindless, forever.  
  
  
  



End file.
